Sage, Swordsman and Demon hunter
by Mathiasosx
Summary: A legend begins.
1. Chapter 1

I know I probably should be working on some of my other stuff but this idea was just too good to pass up. Which is weird because it originated from the name and the desire to do an OC who is blind. It just sort of evolved with a bit of idea bouncing courtesy of my brother and sister. Mostly my sister (Nami Navigator) though who also beta'd this. (B/N: YAY! I'm hyper on Skittles!) And yes that what a Beta's Note from my sister.

* * *

'_The beginning huh. Where did it begin? With Naruto's birth and the sealing of the Kyuubi? When Jiraiya took him out of the village to train him. When they met me? When we met Riyu? When we walked through Konoha's gates? No. I think the true beginning of our tale started when Naruto protected a certain pink haired girl from some bullies. Not what most people would think, but that's what started our story. One of love, adventure, self-discovery and war. Of the Sage, Swordsman and Demon hunter. Of the Savior, Seeker and Revolutionary.'_

_-Excerpt from The Swordsman's Journal by Kazanari Hamano_

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, as he looked across his desk at the man in front of him. His former student, and now the Toad Sage, Jiraiya.

"You saw the way the villagers treat him. Even if he enters the academy that won't change. I doubt the teachers will be kind to him either." Said the white haired hermit, particularly serious for once.

"So you want to take him an have him trained at Mount Myoboku?" Said Hiruzen, steepleing his hands.

"To an extent. He will travel with me as well so he can interact with people and it will only be as a replacement for the academy. I will return with him in time for graduation and team placements."

Hiruzen raised an eyebrow. "So you have thought this through. I apologize, I assumed you were being impulsive."

Jiraiya waved him off. "Don't worry about it sensei. It's only natural given the way I normally go about things."

Hiruzen smiled. "At least you seem to be showing some maturity now, late as it is. I will allow it. Naruto will train with you and at Mount Myoboku. On one condition. Do not turn your godson into a pervert. I'd like to spend my time peacefully when I cross over not avoiding being torn apart by Kushina. Understood?"

Jiraiya nodded.

* * *

Naruto sat on the head of the Yondaime Hokage on the Hokage monument. It was one of the few places where the blonde 5 year old could sit quietly without being bothered. Not tonight though. The blond didn't even notice the white haired man till he'd sat down next to him.

Naruto was so surprised by the action that he didn't even think to run away.

"Bad day Gaki?" It wasn't really a question.

Naruto stared at the man. He was reasonably old with red markings beneath his eyes. The headband he wore was horned with the Kanji for oil on it. He also wore a red cloak and a green short shirt kimono with matching pants. The blond could also see mesh armor showing on the mans chest and arms, a pair of hand guards and as the man was sitting down, a pair of geta were clear on his feet.

"Who are you?" Snapped Naruto, not sure what to make of this new arrival.

Normally at this point Jiraiya would go on one of his wildly posed, genjutsu backed and overly long introductions, but given the situation he decided against it. "I'm Jiraiya the Toad sage. One of the Sannin."

A flicker of recognition flashed across the young boys face. "Jiji mentioned you once. I think. Can't remember why."

Jiraiya smiled at how the boy addressed his former sensei. It fitted surprisingly well.

"He is the one who taught me how to be a ninja." He explained.

The blond now looked at him with awe filled eyes.

"Cool. Does that mean you're strong?"

The hermit chuckled. "I like to think so."

Naruto turned to look out over the village. "I'm gonna be strong one day. Strong enough to be Hokage, and then everyone will acknowledge me. Believe it!"

Even from his oblique angle Jiraiya could see the determination burning in the boys eyes.

"I'm here to help you with that."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to train you how to be a ninja." Elaborated the toad summoner.

Naruto now stared at him eyes wide. "Really?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Yes, but you'll have to leave the village."

"What! But I wanna be the Hokage. I can't do that if I leave the village." Yelled the exuberant blond.

The sannin made a placating gesture with his hands. "Don't worry. You won't be leaving forever. Just till the others your age graduate from the academy."

The 5 year old did an immediate 180. "Cool. When do we leave then?"

Jiraiya smiled. This kid was a lot like he was at that age. The boy could be great. He just needed teaching in the right way.

"Tomorrow gaki. Now get some sleep, maybe say good bye to some people."

Naruto looked at the floor. "I don't have anyone I want to say good bye to except Hokage-jiji."

Jiraiya frowned the kid. His godson had had it worse than he'd thought.

"We'll see him tomorrow before we leave. Get some sleep gaki."

With that he got up and left, Naruto following suit straight after.

* * *

Next day.

Naruto stood at the gate looking in at his village for what would be the last time for 7 years. Jiraiya stood back letting him take his time. They'd already said good-bye to the Hokage but leaving the village was another matter entirely.

The blond was about to turn and leave when a flash of pink caught his eye. It was the girl he'd helped a few days ago by chasing off the bullies that were picking on her. She was looking straight at him.

Jiraiya noticed the slight change in his new student and followed the boy's gaze. "Forgot someone?" He asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Sorta."

"Go on then." Said the Sannin gesturing with his head.

His new protégé grinned widely and ran over to the girl.

"Er hi." He said, awkwardly scratching the back of his head once again. "Sorry I ran off after helping you."

The girl smiled. "It's ok. I just wanted to thank you. My name is Haruno Sakura."

"That's a pretty name Sakura-chan, just like you." He said, exuberantly making the pink haired girl blush. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the next Hokage. Believe it!" The girl bonked him on the head. "Quiet down a little. You baka." She saw the pack he was carrying. "So you are leaving?"

"Yeah. Jiraiya-sensei is taking me to train as a ninja. I won't be back till the others my age will graduate from the academy. That's 8 years from now."

Sakura pouted. "That's not fair. I just made a friend of you and now you're leaving."

Naruto looked at the floor. "Sorry, but I want this." He looked back up at her. "But I promise I won't forget you Sakura-chan, and we will see each other again. I always keep my promises."

Sakura smiled at that. "I promise I won't forget you either Naruto."

Naruto nodded. "Promise of a lifetime. See you then."

Before he could run off back to Jiraiya Sakura grabbed him in a hug.

"As a proper thank you." She explained, blushing once she released him. Naruto nodded dumbly, his own face red as well. "Be safe." Sakura added.

Naruto smiled at her. "You too." He said, before walking away with a wave over his shoulder.

"You done now?" Asked Jiraiya once the boy had got back.

Naruto grinned at him. "Should be. Lets go." He said heading out the gate.

Jiraiya spared a moment to look back at the pink haired girl that was watching his student leave. "Lucky Gaki." He muttered to himself before following his student out.

* * *

8 Years later.

A lot can change about a person in 8 years and Uzumkai Naruto was no exception, and it was quite clear as he walked along the road leading to Konoha. He'd grown from the hyperactive 5 year old that Jiraiya had taken to train.

He'd calmed down somewhat, a least he thought so. Jiraiya repeatedly stated the opposite to be true. He'd grown and put on a considerable amount of muscle. So he was now 4'10" and very well toned. His wardrobe had undergone an upheaval under Jiraiya's supervision. It now consisted of a burnt orange lightweight jacket with the Uzumaki clan symbol on the back, the front open to reveal a black undershirt. Black bottoms with orange stripes down the sides and black open toed shoes completed the look.

He'd also become a ninja. Well, not a proper one yet as he had to take the genin exams in Konoha, but his teachers at Mount Myoboku had been told him he was more than qualified to be a chunin, let alone a genin. However, he wanted to work his way up like everyone else. He had been given enough advantages already being taught by Jiraiya and having the Kyuubi's chakra to draw on.

Skill, knowledge, growth and maturity were not the only benefits from the trip.

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see the two friends he'd made on the trip. They were chatting quite amicably as had become the norm between the two. Naruto couldn't help but roll his eyes, Jiraiya caught the action and chuckled.

The pair continued talking regardless.

First of the two friends was Kazanari Hamano who he and Jiraiya had met, along with the rest of the Nomadic bloodline wielding clan of swordsmen that were the Kazanari two years ago.

He was a good guy, ludicrously fast because of his bloodline and dependable. With a large amount of sarcastic wit. Naruto got on very well with him. Though the Swordsman kept more than a few secrets.

Despite finding it hard to trust people, the young man had taken quite well to life away from his clan as seen by his interaction with their third companion.

Appearance wise, he was quite tall for his age being 5'2" and only a year older than Naruto. He was quite wiry in build; with messy light brown/dark blond hair and his clans usual blue eyes with rectangular pupils indicative of the permanent stage 1 of the Kaitsuugan.

His face was angular but handsome. Naruto would not be surprised if he got fangirls when they got back to Konoha. As for clothes, well of the most part the best description was dark. Black lightweight trousers like combats but with a few less pockets. A reasonably heavy dark navy jacket with hood large enough to hide his face though he usually kept it down. Underneath the jacket was a fawn t-shirt with the words "I'm not trying to be difficult, it just come naturally" printed on it in black. Naruto thought that that fit him down to a T. A pair of well-worn black trainers and the twin swords on his back finished off the look. **(1)**

The other friend they had only met 2 months ago. Onishi Riyu, a 14 year old member of the wondering Demon hunters that made up the Onishi clan.

Needless to say the Kyuubi didn't like her.

She was quite amusing to talk to, seeing as she was incredibly blunt. She also had a tendency to be quite severe but shared Hamano's sense of humor, which explained why they got on so well.

Watching her now it was easy to forget that she was blind. A side affect of the ritual sealing that bound an Onishi to a demon to give them the power to fight demons on an even footing. Hers was a fire elemental which she called Daburu **(2) **At least that what she had said. The glowing red, apparently sentient, chakra arm that appeared when she trained or fought never said anything.

Appearance wise she was quite beautiful. Though her dead grey eyes somewhat detracted from it. A narrow face and long flowing black hair. She was quite petite but well formed with a modest, and still maturing, bust. As for clothing she wore a light brown trench coat over a red T-shirt and a black vest a bit like the Konoha Chunin vest. Thin dark jeans and a pair of red converses made up the rest.

Seeing as his friends were getting on fine, Naruto turned back to the front just in time to see the gates of Konoha come into view.

As it did so, the blonds mind went back to the pink haired girl, Sakura, who had been the only person who he'd said goodbye to apart from the Hokage.

He remembered her and the promise he'd made. He always kept his promises after all. He hoped she remembered him as well, but he wouldn't blame her if she had.

Jiraiya and Hamano had made sure he didn't forget, unwittingly or not. Both had teased him about it. Jiraiya had been present at the farewell and Hamano had learned about it. Either from Jiraiya directly, or through the mind reading that the stage 2 Kaitsuugan granted him.

And by the way his two friends were talking, Naruto was sure Riyu would know about it by the end of the day.

"Hey Naruto." Called Riyu from behind. "Thinking about your pink haired friend?"

'_Scratch that she already knows."_

Naruto didn't bother lying. It was pointless with them. Hamano could read people like a book and Riyu was granted enhanced senses by her contract with Daburu. Allowing her to tell by slight shifts in tone of voice or increased heart rate.

"Yeah. Just wondering if she remembers me." Said the blond with a slight sigh.

Hamano chuckled. "Don't worry too much about it. Even if she has forgotten you she will remember pretty quick when you turn up. You're kind of hard to forget completely." He said in an amused tone.

"Yeah a bit too loud for that." Muttered Riyu quietly, though everyone still heard her.

"Hey!" Naruto complained as Hamano and Riyu chuckled.

"Come on you lot." Called Jiraiya, who had put a reasonable lead on them. "Do you want to get to Konoha or not?"

"Hey Ero-sennin, wait up." Yelled Naruto running after his sensei, who had yet to actually stop.

Hamano glanced at Riyu, who smiled, before both performing a Sunshin no Jutsu to catch up. Earning a cry of foul play from Naruto as he didn't think to do it himself.

It took only a few more minutes to reach the village gates.

The two sleepy Chunin guards suddenly became alert when they noticed Jiraiya's presence.

"Greetings Jiraiya-sama, I assume you're retuning so your apprentice can take the Genin exams." Stated the one with a bandage across his nose as he looked at Naruto. "And the two extras we were told about." Said his companion, looking at Hamano and Riyu, who both scowled at being called 'extras'.

"That is mostly correct." Replied Jiraiya. "Hamano and Riyu will also be participating in the Genin exams."

Both Chunin raised their eyebrows at this, but didn't question futher.

"You're free to go in. The Hokage is expecting you.

Their walk to the Hokage tower was uneventful. At least until they until they got close enough to see the door. That's when Jiraiya veered off, or at least tried to.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hissed Riyu in a warning tone after the hermit causing him to freeze.

"We will be using the door like normal people. Not the window." They all knew the perverted toad sage's habit of using windows rather than doors.

Jiraiya let out a sigh and rejoined them, not wanting to provoke the ire of any of his charges.

Moments later the group was at the door to the Hokage's office. Jiraiya knocked and immediately entered, the three teenagers following him.

"Well this is a nice surprise." Said the Sandaime Hokage looking up from his piles of paperwork. "I was expecting your usual entry through the window Jiraiya." He added, nodding at the window in question.

The white haired sannin frowned. "Someone disapproved and I didn't want to have to deal with the clean up of them trying to stop me." He said, looking pointedly at Riyu.

Hiruzen smiled. "Is that so? You must be an interesting young lady to get my former student to listen to you like that."

Riyu blushed.

"Anyway, to business. Naruto, how are you doing?" Asked the old man.

The blond grinned widely. "I'm doing great Ojji-san. I'm more than ready for the Genin exams."

"Good, good." Replied Hiruzen smiling at the fact that Naruto hadn't lost his exuberance. "I understand your friends also wish to become Konaha nin."

Hamano stepped forward at that. "That is correct. I am Kazanari Hamano. Hokage-sama. The Kazanari wish to forge relations with Konohagakure. Having me, the heir to the clan, being part trained as a Konoha Nin would be conductive to this." He said, tone formal.

Hiruzen nodded. "That is a most agreeable offer." He replied, noting that though the boy played being an ambassador well he was uncomfortable with it. "I will have you added to the list to take the exams. You may relax." The brunette immediately did so with a rather loud relieved sigh.

The Sandaime ignored it though and turned to Riyu. "So what about you miss…?"

Riyu didn't react at all other than replying. "Onishi Riyu. I do not represent my clan, as every member of the Onishi can act as they see fit. I believe I would most benefit from the more advanced Shinobi training this village can provide. My only condition is you accept that my loyalty will be to my clan first, then the village."

Hiruzen thought about it for a moment before replying. "That is acceptable. I believe I should be able to get the council to agree to that. There is one problem now though."

Everyone all looked at the old Hokage intently.

"Team placements." Sated the old man. "I have already formed prospective placements for those who I believe will pass. If it had just been Naruto there wouldn't be an issue. However adding you two means two extra very likely graduates that have no team assigned."

Hamano glanced in Riyu's direction and she nodded. It was weird. Naruto thought only two months and they didn't even need words to understand each other half the time.

"Why not just put us on the same team as Naruto?" Riyu asked.

Hiruzen shook his head. "The council wouldn't approve of having two outsiders on the same team as Sasuke Uchiha."

"The last Uchiha?" Asked Hamano rhetorically, pausing a moment to think. "Say we're meat shields to protect him in more difficult missions. To die so he will live sort of thing. They should buy that."

The elderly Hogkage stared at the young clan heir for a moment. "I think that be good enough of a reason. You will make a fine clan head when you're older Hamano-san."

The young swordsman bowed. "Thank you Hokage-sama."

"So who would be our team leader and final member should we all get through?" Asked Riyu, having been thinking while Hamano talked.

"Your team leader will be Hatake Kakashi, also known as the Copy Nin." The three teens nodded. They'd all heard of Sharingan no Kakashi while outside the village.

"As for your last team member. Her name is Haruno Sakura." At that everyone apart from the Hokage looked at Naruto, who quickly went rather red.

Hiruzen looked confused for a moment before remembering the day Naruto had left as he'd watched it though his crystal ball.

"You still remember her Naruto?" Asked the old man, getting a nod in reply. "I see. That makes things rather interesting." The Hokage reached into his desk and pulled out three sets of keys and tossed on to each of the teens. Then did the same with three maps.

"The key's have the address they open on them. I trust you can find them using the maps?" A joint nod. "Then you may leave."

Naruto tried to protest but was dragged out by his two friends yelling something about showing jiji-san some of his awesome moves.

Jiraiya watched them go before turning back to his former sensei.

"You do realize putting just one of them on a team unbalances things. Putting all three on a team… well unfair doesn't quite cover it." He said.

The Hokage looked at him fingers steepled.

"Are they that powerful?" Asked the old man.

Jiraiya looked out the window smirking. "You have nooo idea."

* * *

**(1) **This was basically what I was wearing at the time. I just changed the T-shirt to one of my favorites and added a hood.

**(2) ** Daburu means double or twin.

* * *

Chapter 1 done. Next to update will probably be the second, and final chapter, of guidance or the second chapter of this.

Request for art of Naruto, Riyu and Hamano from this story will also be added to my art corner shortly. I will try doing some CG art of the ships in the Rebellion but I can't do people either CG or free hand.

Now for a little list of the Jutsus everyone knows. Well at least the ones that are different from before. For now it will be Naruto, Hamano and Riyu in this list but Sakura and probably Sasuke will be added in the future. The list will only include what has been mentioned up until the point in the story that it appears. Though they all know the academy techniques. The way of presenting this is copied from Maileesaeya's story Naruto: Bloodlines read it, it's awesome.

**Naruto:**

**Bushin no Jutsu** (Clone Technique) E-rank supplementary Nijutsu, taught by Jiraiya  
**Henge no Jutsu** (Transformation Technique) E-rank supplementary Nijutsu, taught by Jiraiya  
**Nawanuke no Jutsu **(Rope Escape Technique) E-rank supplementary Nijutsu, taught by Jiraiya  
**Kawarimi no Jutsu **(Body Replacement Technique) E-rank supplementary Nijutsu, taught by Jiraiya  
**Sunshin no Jutsu **(Body flicker technique) D-rank supplementary Ninjutsu, taught by Jiraiya

**Hamano:**

**Kage no buyō keishiki **(Shadow Dance Style) Elite Clan Kenjutsu style, clan taught.  
**Bushin no Jutsu** (Clone Technique) E-rank supplementary Nijutsu, clan taught  
**Henge no Jutsu** (Transformation Technique) E-rank supplementary Nijutsu, clan taught  
**Nawanuke no Jutsu **(Rope Escape Technique) E-rank supplementary Nijutsu, clan taught  
**Kawarimi no Jutsu **(Body Replacement Technique) E-rank supplementary Nijutsu, clan taught  
**Sunshin no Jutsu **(Body flicker technique) D-rank supplementary Ninjutsu, taught by Jiraiya

**Riyu**

**Sourubaindo Keiyaku ****Shīru** (Soul bind contract seal) SS-rank Fūinjutsu, Kinjutsu, Performed by Miyaka Onishi, Subject-Fire elemental  
**Ma Kankaku **(Demonic senses) B-rank supplementary Kinjutsu, effect of Sourubaindo Keiyaku Shīru  
**Ma no chakuraāmu **(Demonic Chakra Arm) A-rank offensive Kinjutsu, effect of Sourubaindo Keiyaku Shīru  
**Bushin no Jutsu** (Clone Technique) E-rank supplementary Nijutsu, clan taught  
**Henge no Jutsu** (Transformation Technique) E-rank supplementary Nijutsu, clan taught  
**Kawarimi no Jutsu **(Body Replacement Technique) E-rank supplementary Nijutsu, clan taught  
**Sunshin no Jutsu **(Body flicker technique) D-rank supplementary Ninjutsu, taught by Jiraiya

The list will grow for each of them as the story goes on. They all know a lot more than this it just hasn't been mentioned.


	2. Urgent AN

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

RHatch89

MugetsuIchigo

VivaNewVegas

Mathiasosx


	3. Chapter 2

It took a while but here it is the second chapter of Sage, Swordsman and Demon hunter. The reason it took so long. Well it's twice the length of my usual chapters over eight thousand words.

I'd like to keep on a happy vein and continue on with the story. However I got a particularly scathing flame (Anonymous of course) on the first chapter of this. Basically complaining about both my OC's being overpowered. Yes they are more powerful but just about everyone will be in the end particularly the enemies. That said both My OC's have weaknesses that will become apparent later. So if you don't like it show some maturity and don't read. Flaming a story is not only immature but makes you look pathetic.

Ok rant over. Anyway I give a particularly big thanks to my little sister NamiNavigator who despite having a busy day on thursday stayed up late to beta this and then finished beta this yesterday at 9pm having been up since 4 that morning for a day trip to France with her school. So thanks sis you're awesome, despite how much to complain about my grammar while doing it. Also a major thanks to AkInA-AyUmE-ErZa-MiSaKi who's review was enough to keep me going after that Harsh flame. Also thanks to everyone else who reviewed adding to the encouragement.

_'Thoughts'_

**'Inner Sakura'**

**"Tailed beast/Demons"**

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_In those first two days they changed me. Or at least started to. Suddenly Sasuke wasn't perfect. Because of that I stopped being a fangirl and started being a Kunoichi. By the end of the day I'd learnt something about everyone. Sasuke was an ass, Hamano could see right through you and NEVER piss off Riyu. As for Naruto, he was special in a way that you can't put into words._

___-Excerpt from The Healing Blossom: My Story. By Haruno Sakura_

* * *

The next day.

"Hey guys." Yelled Naruto running to catch up with his two friends as they walked through Konoha toward the academy.

"You're late." Snapped Riyu with her typical bluntness.

The blond scratched the back of his head. Embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't know how to set the alarm." He explained.

Hamano smirked. "Basically, you were an idiot." He snarked.

"Yeah… Hey wait! What?"

Hamano and Riyu both laughed at their friend's inattentiveness. "Nice job of proving him right Naruto." Said Riyu around her chuckles.

Naruto pouted. "No fair, I didn't hear what he said." He was trying to sound offended, but the grin on his face took the effect away.

"Ok, that's enough fun at Naruto's expense, we need to get to the academy." Said Hamano, tilting his head in the direction they needed to go.

"Yeah, we better get moving or we'll be late." Added Riyu, somehow managing to pull off a pointed look at Naruto despite being blind and wearing sunglasses.

"Well, let's get moving then." Yelled Naruto running off ahead. Riyu shrugged and ran after him and Hamano followed, shaking his head in bemusement.

* * *

A few minutes later the trio charged into the academy, nearly knocking over the Chunin that was waiting for them. He was a young man with a horizontal scar across his nose.

"There you are." Said the Chunin once they'd come to a stop. "My name is Iruka. Follow me." He said, leading them into academy building.

As they walked Iruka began explaining what they would do. "As we have no past grades or test data on you we will be testing you separately from everyone else in a more thorough manner. Is that ok?"

"Sure."

"Yes."

"Fine."

Replied the trio. Naruto first, then Riyu and Hamano last.

"Good. The exam will cover Nin, Gen and Taijutsu as well as Ninja tool usage and Ninja theory." Continued Iruka.

Hamano glanced at his two friends. "Iruka-sensei. I assume the Ninja theory section will be paper based?" He asked.

"Yes. Why?"

Naruto proceeded to groan at that while Riyu winced.

The Chunin teacher looked at the two curiously. "Is that a problem?"

To prevent a bout of whining Riyu bashed her blond friend of the head and explained herself. "Naruto just doesn't like written tests. He needs to learn that there is no point complaining about it." That comment and a rather threatening 'look' from the blind girl prevented any whining. "As for me I'm blind, I can't read."

Iruka couldn't help but stare at the black haired girl. Blind Ninja were rare but not unheard of but one that seemed to be completely unaffected by blindness was another matter.

If she had not told him, Iruka doubted he would have noticed unless she took the sunglasses off.

"In that case, we will make allowances. Though, I couldn't tell."

Riyu nodded. "**Ma Kankaku**. Thermal sensing, echo location and limited ability to detect vibrations." She explained.

"I see. Is that a Onishi ability?" Asked Iruka. Naruto and Hamano just followed them, having heard this before.

"Yes, granted through contracting to a demon."

Iruka decided to leave it there. Demons were a bit of a sore subject for him after all.

The rest of the trek through the academy passed in silence, no one wanting to be the one to break the slightly awkward atmosphere. Eventually Iruka stopped at a room. "Here you are." Said the Scar faced Chunin. "Riyu be sure to inform your invigilator about you being blind, as they will take it into account. Now I must go. My class is taking their exam shortly."

The trio bowed their thanks as he left, before entering the room.

The exam didn't take them long. The longest part was the paper based theory test, particularly for Riyu who had to have a reader/scribe to do it.

The results for all the exams were pretty much as expected. All three were able to pull off the academy Ninjutsu without too much difficulty. Hamano had the best scores in ninja tool usage, Naruto the best in Taijutsu and Riyu being the best in Genjutsu. As for their worst subjects. Naruto and Hamano's genjutsu ability was non-existent apart from a limited ability to dispel them while Riyu's Taijutsu was barely passable. Also, though the test didn't show it Hamano knew he was the weakest at Ninjutsu, only having the **Sunshin no Jutsu** available to him outside the regular academy techniques, while both his friends had small arsenals to draw from.

However, despite their individual shortcomings they all passed with ease and were handed their headbands. Hamano's and Riyu's turned out to be a bit different, each having their clan symbol's printed alongside that of the leaf to indicate their dual allegiances.

Each of them wore their headband differently. Naruto stayed traditional keeping the plate on his forehead. Hamano also tied his round his forehead but had the plate turned to the right and wore it a slight angle. Riyu decided to be a bit different, placing it round her neck.

After thanking the Chunin, the trio headed out the academy. They got most of the way out when Naruto let his immaturity get the better of him.

"Yeah, I'm finally a Ninja! Hokage here I come!" He yelled, inciting face palms from both of his friends. Fortunately, there was no one else around, or they might have hurt him just to get him to shut up.

"You know, we're only Genin and not even on a team yet. There's a long way to go before you can even think about the Hokage position." Countered Hamano, scratching his temple with two fingers.

Naruto grinned back at him. "That may be, but I'm going to make Chunin in the next exam and then I'll keep going all the way up to Hokage." He declared.

Riyu chuckled at that. "You do realize that Chunin are leaders? Meaning they have to be mature and intelligent . Qualities you clearly lack."

Surprisingly, Hamano came to the blonde's defense, cutting off the coming immature counter before it started.

"He can drop the idiot act and be smart and reasonably mature when he has to."

"Ha see…" Naruto started only to be cut off by the brunette again. "Though I would prefer it if you stayed like that." Hamano looked pointedly at his blond friend. "I know you don't really need to keep up the act anymore, plus it would make it easier for you to get a girl you're interested in to like you back." Finished the swordsman.

Riyu did the closest approximation of an eye roll that she could pull off at the last part. Hamano had a strange obsession with playing matchmaker. That said, he was quite good at it.

It wasn't till she found that she was several meters away from her friends did she realize they had stopped. Though what most caught her attention was Naruto's pose. The blond seemed to be thinking about what Hamano had said.

"Yeah, you're right." Said Naruto, looking back up at Hamano. Riyu immediately noticed a slight drop in the enthusiasm in his voice. It sounded much more natural. Hamano noticed something that Riyu could not. Naruto's usual over the top grin had been replaced with an honest smile that he hadn't worn in months.

"Much better. Try and keep it like that." Said the brunette, leading the blond to catch up with Riyu.

A few moments later they exited the building just in time to see a mob of kids around their age pile out of one of the classes and run excitedly over to their parents.

"New graduates." Said Hamano, noticing the headbands they all wore. Riyu nodded her thanks. She had just about been able to 'see' the headbands but the confirmation was appreciated.

Then a thought hit her. "Hey you do think Naruto's pink haired friend is in this lot?" She said.

"Way ahead of you." Replied Hamano scanning over the crowd, mentally identifying each person by clan.

'_Bored expression, slouched posture, Nara. Fat, Akamichi, Almost hidden under glasses and trench coat, Aburame. Black hair, emotionless façade. That'll be the Uchiha. White eyes, dark hair, Hyuuga. Red dress, pi… How the hell did I miss her?'_

Discarding that last thought, the brunette nudged Naruto with his elbow.

"Found her." He explained when Naruto looked at him questioningly. Then nodded in the direction of the pink haired girl.

"That her?" Asked the swordsman.

"That's her." Confirmed Naruto. She may have grown but it was definitely the girl he had said goodbye to 8 years ago.

Riyu scratched under the arm of her sunglasses. "You want us to leave you alone or would you rather we be there so you can introduce us?" She asked.

Naruto smiled. "Stay. I'll call you over." He said, before heading over to the pink haired girl.

"Damn." Muttered the demon huntress once he was out of earshot. "A mask all this time."

Hearing her comment Hamano let out an amused hmm.

Haruno Sakura had woken with a good feeling about today. Something good was going to happen today. Perhaps her parents would finally acknowledge that being a Kunoichi was what she wanted to do with her life. Maybe her crush Sasuke would finally accept one of her requests to go on a date. Or, most unlikely she thought, she would finally understand the weird dreams she'd been having for a long time now. They were a memory as far a she could make out. An old one by how fragmented it was. Just flashes of colour really, sun like yellow, an oceanic blue and a bright orange. That, and a bit about not forgetting. That frustrated her the most because she obviously had forgotten.

Back to the present, she found that the first two definitely weren't going to happen. Neither of her parents had appeared to pick her up and Sasuke had left as quickly as he could. As for the last one, she doubted it would sort itself out.

With a sigh the pink haired Kunoichi resigned herself to walking herself home.

However, before she could even take a step a voice rang out.

"Sakura-Chan!"

Instantly she whipped around. No one called her by that honorific at the academy, yet it sounded familiar somehow.

As soon as she came to a stop the memory faded into clarity. Sun blond hair, oceanic blue eyes and orange clothes and a promise not to forget each other, and a goodbye.

Granted, there was less orange and it was darker and he had grown but it was almost definitely the same boy from eight years ago.

"Sakura-chan. its Uzumaki Naruto. I'm back." Said the boy with a huge grin.

Sakura found herself stunned, wide eyed and mouth open, unable to piece together anything coherent to say.

Unfortunately Inner Sakura wasn't so tongue-tied and made her opinion of the blonds' appearance very clear.

'**Damn he's hot.'**

"Sakura-chan?" Said Naruto, clearly nervous now.

That was enough to snap Sakura out of it. "Sorry." She said now looking down at her feet.

Naruto's smile vanished, had he made a mistake and this was the wrong girl. Fortunately Sakura ended that chain of thought with her next words.

"I can't believe I forgot about you all these years, even though I promised not to." She was almost in tears.

Naruto smiled stepping forward and pulling into a hug. "Shh. It's ok. 8 years is a long time. What's important is that you remember now."

Sakura felt her face heat up at the close contract. After a moment he released her looking her up and down.

"You've become even prettier." Said Naruto, getting another blush from the pinkette.

"T-thank you." She stuttered, looking at her feet.

Naruto seemed surprised by her reaction till he remembered something. "They still tease you about that? Trust me, they're just jealous." He assured.

Sakura's head snapped up in surprise. "You still remember that?" She asked.

"Ero-sennin, and later my friends, teased me about you all the time. It made it rather hard to forget." He replied with a large grin.

"Ero-sennin?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "It's what I call Jiraiya-sensei."

"Baka!" Sakura shouted, bashing him on the head. "You should address one of the Sannin with respect."

* * *

A short distance away Hamano chuckled, causing Riyu to 'look' at him curiously.

"She's perfect." He muttered. Riyu sighed, knowing where this was going.

"What if she..." "Crushing on the Uchiha like all the other girls. She's just following the crowd." He said, cutting Riyu off. "From what I see, I doubt that'll last long."

Riyu shrugged and turned to focus her senses on the girl, noting the slightly elevated heart rate and heated face of Kunoichi.

The blind young woman sighed, smiling. "This could become interesting."

Hamano just grinned.

* * *

Naruto rubbed his head. "I'll stop calling him Ero-sennin when he stops peeking in on the ladies hot springs." He muttered.

"He what! That pervert!" Sakura shouted angrily.

Naruto raised his hands defensively. "Don't worry about it. He get's beaten up by women in the springs every time he gets caught."

The pink haired Kunoichi glared at him. "I hope you didn't join him in peeking. Naruto." She hissed, her tone dangerous.

The blond waved his hands frantically. "No, no, no. I didn't, believe me. Most the times he was caught were because I ratted him out so I could get him to help me train."

Sakura glare became a smile. "Good."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief then looked over his shoulder. "Hey, do you want to meet my friends?" He asked when he turned back.

The pinkette shrugged. "Sure."

With a grin the blond waved Hamano and Riyu over.

Sakura watched them walk over, suddenly feeling rather jealous of the girl for having been around Naruto more than she had.

'_Where the hell did that come from?'_ She thought.

'**Whoa girl, we just met the guy and we're already thinking about him instead of Sasuke.' **Replied Inner Sakura.

'_What! No! I like Sasuke. I'm not so shallow as to switch to a hot guy because he pays attention to me… am I?'_

Ignoring her mental turmoil for now, she shifted her attention back to the approaching pair, noting theirs and Naruto's headbands.

"Yo." Said Hamano while Riyu nodded a greeting.

"Sakura, Hamano and Riyu. Hamano and Riyu, Sakura." Naruto introduced them, complete with hand movements.

Hamano was the first to speak. "It's nice to meet you. You're a bit different from what I imagined. Not in a bad way though." He said, smiling.

Riyu nodded extending her hand. "Likewise."

Sakura was a little hesitant but took the offered hand and shook.

"So have you all just graduated as well?" She asked.

"Yep we have. Believe it!" Shouted out Naruto.

Hamano rolled his eyes; Riyu rubbed the bridge of her nose above her sunglasses and Sakura giggled.

"As Naruto said." Muttered Riyu. "Anyway, we are going to be at the team selections tomorrow with you and the rest of your classmates."

Sakura perked up immediately at that piece of information. "Really? So one of you could be on my team with me?"

Hamano and Naruto shared a conspiritory glance and Riyu smiled knowingly.

"It's not beyond the bounds of possibility." Agreed the Demon huntress.

"That's great." Replied the pinkette.

"Yeah, it is." Said Naruto. "So we'll be seeing you tomorrow then?" He added, scratching his head.

"You're going?" Asked Sakura, confused.

Naruto smiled. "No, but you probably want to go home and tell you're parents that you passed, right?" He said.

The pinkette blushed. "Yeah, you're right." She said, embarrassed she had forgotten something like that.

"I'll definitely be seeing you guys tomorrow." She called back as she started to run home.

The trio stayed there for a moment till Riyu spoke. "Intelligent, kind and thoughtful. So this is the real Naruto?"

Hamano replied before the blond could.

"Pretty much. He can still be a bit of an idiot now and then though."

"Hey!"

"That doesn't change the fact that a certain pink haired girl will be dreaming of him tonight though." Continued the brunette, glancing at his blond friend who had, much to the swordsman's delight, turned a nice strawberry red.

Noting her friends' temperature rise, Riyu decided to intervene.

"Stop embarrassing him before he spontaneously combusts."

Hamano chuckled. "Fine, fine. I need to send dad a messenger hawk to tell him everything's fine anyway."

"Hmm… I should probably send a hawk to my clan as well, not that they really care. What about you Naruto?"

The blond looked about, noticing one or two glares from some of the adults.

"I'm going to head to my apartment. It seems my tenant and I haven't been forgotten." He replied.

Hamano looked around quickly, noting the glares. "You sure? We won't mind if you come with us."

Naruto dropped his gaze. "I'm sure. You go and send messages to your families."

Both Hamano and Riyu winced. It was easy to forget that Naruto had no family. Jiraiya may have been a kind of grandfather and them siblings to him but it wasn't quite the same. That said, Riyu's family was more than a little estranged with her, but at least she still had it.

"Sorry." Muttered Riyu quietly.

The blond waved it off slightly somberly. "Don't worry about it. See you guys later." With that he headed home.

After a moment of silence Riyu spoke. "Tell me are you planning to interfere like usual."

Hamano shrugged. "Possibly. Why, planning on stopping me?" He asked, smiling in a way that suggested he didn't care about the answer he got.

Riyu smirked. "Nope."

The brunette turned his head to her slightly. "Huh?"

The young woman crossed her arms. "I want in."

Hamano snapped round to face her fully. "What?"

Riyu giggled. "I said I'd help. Now race you to the aviary." She took off almost before she was finished.

"Hey! Get back here cheater." Yelled Hamano, running after her.

* * *

The next morning.

"Ah, good, you're here." Said Iruka on seeing the trio waiting outside his classroom. "I'll call you in when it's time."

Hamano, Riyu and Naruto nodded in response instead of trying to be heard over the chattering of Iruka's students.

The chunin entered his class and tried to quiet them. The three friends just about heard him clear his throat, and then ask nicely. Neither having any affect. Then the scarred man yelled at the top of his lungs shutting his class up in an instant. The three smiled, the man knew what he was doing.

"Now that I have you're attention, I congratulate you on graduating to Genin. You are now adults in the eyes of the leaf and will be treated as such. However, remember that the exam you took to graduate is nothing compared the outside world. So just be aware." Orated the Chunin to his students.

"Now, before we start the squad selections, I would like to introduce you to three people who will also be assigned a squad today. All three of them have been trained outside the village and passed a more comprehensive test yesterday. You may come in now."

Naruto quickly turned to his friends and whispered. "Make an entrance."

Hamano and Riyu smirked and nodded before they each performed a **Sunshin no Jutsu**.

Needless to say the three of them appearing, Naruto in a burst of wind, Hamano in a swirl of leaves and Riyu in a twister of fire, got everyone's attention.

The awed silence was rather satisfying to the three teens. At least until the effect wore off.

"Now that you three are done showing off, would you please introduce yourselves?" Said Iruka, slightly impressed by the fact they knew the Sunshin.

Naruto stepped forward. "Sure. Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to be the next Hokage." He said confidently with a wide smile. His smile grew wider when he found Sakura in the mass of Genin. Though he noted she was one of only girls paying attention to him the rest seemed fixated on Hamano, who stepped forward next with a sigh.

"Kazanari Hamano, it's nice to meet you all." He said bowing. He quickly stepped back again trying, rather unsuccessfully, to keep the girls attention off him.

Riyu finally stepped forward. "Onishi Riyu. That's all you need to know." She snapped out with a smirk.

"Ok, now that that's done, we can get on with the team assignments." Said Iruka as Riyu stepped back. "I'm afraid we have only one spare seat. So two of you will have to stand." He said to the trio.

Naruto glanced at his two friends before speaking. "We'll all stand thanks."

"That is fine. Now I'll get on with the team placements. Team one is…"

Hamano, Riyu and Naruto just droned him out until the right time.

"Team 7. Due to the odd number of graduates Team 7 will be a 6-man unit instead of 4. Members are Uzumaki Naruto," That got everyone's attention. "Haruno Sakura." Sakura's eyes widened and Naruto grinned at her. "Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura let out a squeak at that while most of the other girls groaned. "Kaznari Hamano and Onishi Riyu."

Sakura stared at Naruto. She had never expected to be on the same team as him and all his friends plus Sasuke. Naruto grinned back at her sheepishly.

'_They knew?'_ She thought, noting the complete lack of surprise from Naruto and his friends. _'Why didn't they say though?'_

'**Perhaps they wanted it to be a surprise.'** Replied her inner self.

'_I guess.'_

Once everyone had calmed down Iruka continued with the placements.

"Team 8 will be Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino."

All three members seemed to accept their placement with grace this time.

"Team 9 is still in circulation and will be skipped."

"Team 10 is Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino."

"Aww come on!" Yelled a certain blond kunoichi. "How come forehead gets to be on a team with all the hot guys while I'm stuck with the Mr Lazy and Fatass?"

Hamano rolled his eyes. "From what you just said? I'd say Karma." He said bluntly. Fortunately, it was enough to shut the mindwalker up.

Iruka cleared his throat. "Now that everyone is assigned I'd like everyone to wait here for their Jounin sensei's to pick them up."

* * *

1hour later, team 7 was the only team remaining, all the others having been picked up by their senseis already. The most recent teams to be picked up were teams 8 and 10 by Yuuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma respectively, leaving team 7 to their own devices. Right now they were all sitting doing nothing.

"Well this is boring." Muttered Naruto. "What's taking our sensei so long?"

Riyu shrugged. "He may be testing our patience." She offered.

Hamano rolled backwards onto his feet. "Actually, from what I've managed to gather he's always late." He said shrugging. "Might as well do something while we wait. Naruto, up the wall."

The blond jumped to his feet. "Are we…?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's not as if there's a lack of room." Replied the brunette.

"Sweet." With that Naruto dashed over to one of the walls and, much to the surprise of Sasuke and Sakura began to walk up it. Riyu got up and joined the blond on the wall, albeit at a much slower pace.

"How are they doing that?" Asked Sakura, getting up.

Hamano turned his head to her. "It's a chakra control exercise. I can show you how to do it if you want."

"Really?"

"Sure, Naruto and Riyu can have a game of wall tag without me." He said, looking at his friends.

"Sure." Nodded Riyu.

Naruto wasn't quite as compliant. "Aww, it's more fun with two chasers."

Hamano just smirked at him. "Don't complain. Riyu's chasing; she needs the practice. Usual rules, don't break anything. Oh, and please stay away from where we're practicing."

"Sure." Said Riyu again.

"Fine." Naruto replied with a pout.

"Good." Said the brunette swordsman before looking over at Sasuke. "I'll teach you as well if you want." He called over to the dark haired Uchiha but only got a derisive. "Hn." In response.

Hamano shrugged. "Suit yourself." A pause. Then, "Go!" The shout set Riyu and Naruto going with their game, jumping off walls, the ceiling and table tops.

Ignoring his friends and the Uchiha, the swordsman (now temporary teacher) turned to Sakura. "Let's get started then." He said, and then started to explain the basics of how to walk on walls or up trees.

The pink haired girl took to it surprisingly quickly and was soon able to stick to the wall quite easily. Walking on it was still a bit of an issue but she was much better than either him or Naruto and Riyu after the same amount of time.

This is how Hatake Kakashi found them when he finally poked his head around the door. Hamano and Sakura sticking to one wall, Naruto chasing Riyu around the other walls and ceiling, the role of chaser having been passed back and forth a few time, and Sasuke sitting on the floor ignoring the others.

The Jounin waited a moment for Naruto and Riyu to notice his arrival and stop before speaking.

"My first impression of you guys is… you have potential." The jounin's one uncovered eye landed on Sasuke. "Well, most of you."

Fortunately Sasuke didn't notice Kakashi's gaze and assumed he was talking about one of the others.

"Meet me on the roof." Finished the masked ninja before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"That ass." Hissed Riyu, gesturing at the door with one hand while the other rested on her hip. "He makes us wait, then sends a Kage Bushin instead of turning up himself."

Hamano and Naruto nodded in agreement while Sakura looked on confused, not having any real idea of what just happened. Sasuke looked indifferent but inwardly was confused as well.

"Well, I'm not going to stoop down to his level." Continued Riyu before disappearing in a twister of flame.

Hamano sighed. "I'd better go and make sure she doesn't do anything rash." He said before vanishing in a swirl of leafs.

Naruto dropped down from the wall and headed for the door. "Come on then." He called back to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Why are you walking when you can use Sunshin like your friends?" Asked Sakura, catching up to Naruto as Saskue got up and made his way over.

"Maybe I want to walk with you." Replied the blond with a grin, causing the pink haired girl to blush.

* * *

Things were thankfully calm when Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke reached the roof, telling them that Hamano had prevented Riyu from 'doing something rash', though what that entailed Sakura and Sasuke had no idea.

"Good, you're here." Said Kakashi, sitting lazily on one side. "Sit down and we can get started."

The three new arrivals quickly complied, sitting with Hamano and Riyu.

"I know some of you already know each other, but we'll start with introductions. Names, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams, that sort of thing. Does everyone understand?"

"Why don't you demonstrate first sensei?" Said Sakura, wanting to know more about the man that would be teaching them.

The other genin nodded their agreement. The jounin shrugged but complied.

"Hmm let me see. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… dreams…hmm… and I have lots of hobbies."

'_All we got was his name.'_ Was the collective thought of the Genin.

"That wasn't a proper introduction." Muttered RIyu.

Hamano nodded. "I agree."

Kakashi turned his one eye to them. "If you can do better why don't you…" The jounin trailed off as he noticed Hamano's eyes. Along side the boy's usual rectangular pupils were 4 black dashes radiating from it. One up, one down and the other two branching out either side and down at a 45 degree angle.

"So you like the Icha Icha Series of books and teamwork." Said the brunette after a moment, causing Kakashi's eye to widen. "You dislike arrogance, hobbies are being late and reading." Kakashi finally averted his eyes, but knew it was too late.

"Lastly your dream is to atone for your past mistakes particularly your best friend and. Sensei…" Hamano trailed off, glancing at Naruto with wide eyes then back at Kakashi.

"Sorry, I shouldn't…" He trailed off again under Kakashi's stern gaze.

An awkward silence descended until the Jounin spoke. "Impressive. Using the abilities available to you in order to get desired information. I now see why the Hokage told me to read your files." He said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"You have a dojutsu?" Questioned Sasuke, his tone almost accusing.

Hamano glared at him slightly, deactivating his eyes and causing the extra lines to fade. "Yes, what of it?" He snapped. The Uchiha's attitude had been grinding his gears since they'd first met.

"Hn. Nothing." Dismissed the black haired teen.

Riyu wrinkled her nose in digust. "Tch. I have no idea why all the girls in his year are crushing on him. He's a fucking asshole." Muttered Riyu just loud enough for Sakura to hear.

The pinkette decided against protecting her crush, though something told her Riyu would not change her mind unless Sasuke himself proved her wrong.

"For future reference it's called **Kaitsuugan**. I'll answer questions later." Said Hamano to get everyone back on track. "Now I'll introduce myself next. My name is Kazanari Hamano, I like swords and tranquil places. I dislike loud noises and people who can't tell the difference between a kunai and the scroll it's sealed in." He glanced at Naruto when he said this, surprising Kakashi. "Hobbies, Parkour and playing guitar." Riyu snapped round to face him, surprised at the second one.

"As for my dream, I wish to become a good leader for my clan."

Riyu 'looked' at him. "Since when do you play guitar?" She asked.

The brunette shrugged. "A few years now. I haven't got it out in a while though."

The black haired girl cocked her head to one side. "Really. In that case I'll come clean as well then."

She turned back to the makeshift circle. "I'm Onishi Riyu" Reaching up she took off her sunglasses. "and I'm blind." Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi now stared at her with shock. None of them had been able to tell. Yet Riyu's lifeless and dull grey-green eyes confirmed it.

"Likes. Fire and evenings with friends. Dislikes. Water and, similar to Hamano, people who mistake a prison for the inmate."

'_So they both know about the Kyuubi.'_ Thought Kakashi.

"Hobbies. Glass Art and singing."

Now it was Hamano's turn to be surprised. "My dream. To reform my clan."

Hamano, Naruto and Kakashi all nodded. They all had head about some of the Onishi clans more questionable traditions.

"So, singing." Mused Hamano. "That's what you meant by coming clean."

Riyu nodded, smiling then snapped to Sakura face serious.

"You're up next Sakura. Please keep it real." There was a hint of venom in her tone.

The pinkette was confused until the blind teen muttered "No fangirl delusions." Just loud enough for her to hear and no one else.

Inner Sakura's response was immediate.** 'We're not fangirling! We actally love Sasuke. Cha!'**

Sakura actual thoughts were more calm and measured. _'She's right that I was going to be all about Sasuke. I wonder why she doesn't like him. I'll ask her afterwards. For now I'll do as she says.'_

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like Sushi and Books, dislikes are bullies and this big forehead of mine. As for hobbies… Reading I guess. As for my dream, to have a family with a person I love."

She chose her wording carefully for that last one and got smiles from everyone but Sasuke who ignored her.

'**Jerk.'**

'_Jerk'_

Sakura was surprised at both her inner and normal self for thinking that.

'_Why did I think that? It was kind of nice to think about things other than Sasuke though.'_

As she thought that, Hamano made a barely noticeable fist pump.

Kakashi was pleasantly surprised by her introduction. He'd taken her to be just a fangirl but Riyu seemed to be able to get her to focus on things other than her crush. This team could possibly work after all.

"Right blondie, you're up next."

Naruto stepped forward. "Uzumaki Naruto. I like Ramen, orange and training, dislikes traitors and people who try to hurt my friends. Hobbies err… Pranks. My dream is to be the next Hokage. Believe it!"

Kakashi nodded and turned to Sasuke as the blond sat back down.

"Ok Uchiha, your turn." Said the silver haired jounin.

The black haired teen didn't even acknowledge his sensei but spoke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I dislike few things and like even less. I have no hobbies. I don't have so much a dream as an ambition to revive my clan and kill a certain someone."

Sakura barely heard Hamano mutter. "Psych case." Once Sasuke had finished speaking. Unfortunately, Sasuke heard it as well and glared at the older teen.

"Ok, now everyone's introduced themselves, I expect see you guys tomorrow at training ground seven for survival training." Said Kakashi, quite possibly averting a fight.

"I'll leave you guys till then." Added the Jounin before turning to Hamano. "I need to talk to you so come to the Konoha memorial once you're done here."

Kakashin then turned back to everyone. "Oh, and don't eat anything for breakfast tomorrow or you'll throw up. Ja ne." He said with a two-fingered wave before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"I call bullshit." Said Riyu, almost immediately after the jounin had vanished.

Sakura was slightly startled by the demon huntress's choice of words.

"I agree." Said Naruto. "If training was enough to make us throw up then we have no place being Ninjas."

Riyu turned to Hamano. "Anything to add? I'm sure you got more than you said."

A grimace flickered across the brunettes face for a second before being hidden by a practiced smirk. Though none of the others caught it.

"He plans to do the bell test tomorrow. Telling us not to eat is just a way to put us at a disadvantage."

"You mean the bell test that Ero-sennin told us about when he realized we didn't need it?" Asked Naruto.

Hamano just nodded.

"A teamwork test." Mused Riyu before looking over to where Sasuke had been only to find the Uchiha had left.

"It will be harder than it should be." She muttered with a sigh. "Anything else?"

Hamano nodded. "He's always 2 hours late, but arrive on time. We'll use the time to train, plan and setup."

Everyone nodded.

"Now I better go see what Kakashi-sensei wanted." He finished, before sunshining off.

"I think we're done for now." Said Riyu turning to Naruto. "Naruto, could you please leave us? Me and Sakura need to have a talk."

Though the blond didn't have much experience with girls, he knew better than to get caught up in 'girl talk'. So with a quick, "Sure" he sunshined home.

Sakura was suddenly nervous at being alone with Riyu. "Wish I could do that." Muttered the pinkette, looking at where Naruto had been standing.

The demon huntress smiled. "Well we can start teaching you tomorrow if you want. Come on, let's fine some place nicer to talk. Naruto and Hamano are good conversation partners but they're not girls." She said before jumping off the academy roof.

Sakura now understood why Riyu wanted to talk to her. She just wanted another girl to talk to. After a brief pause she too jumped off the roof.

* * *

Hamano arrived at the Konoha memorial to find Kakashi already there.

The brunette was unsurprised though.

"The one place in Konoha you're never late to huh." He said, moving up to the memorial it's self next to Kakashi.

"You didn't say anything?" Asked the Jounin.

Hamano knelt down, tracing two names on the memorial. 'Minato Namikaze' and 'Kushina Uzumaki.'

"I didn't. You don't have to be a mind reader to know what you want to talk about. So tell me why wasn't he told?"

Kakashi looked over at the Hokage monument. "To protect him. Iwagakure's hatred of Minato was no secret and they wouldn't hesitate to kill his son. Sandaime-sama decided he would not be told till he reached 16 or chunin, which ever came first."

Hamano followed Kakashi's gaze to the monument. "I see. I will respect the Hokage's decision… For now." With that he walked off, leaving Kakashi to stand over the memorial.

* * *

In their quest of looking for a nice place to talk, Riyu and Sakura had ended up in the training grounds. The trees, rivers and open areas gave them a peaceful atmosphere when not in use.

To Sakura's relief it had turned out that Riyu did just want a girl to talk to, and they had been there a while now talking about themselves as well as Hamano and Naruto, and even some disussion about being a Kunoichi.

Despite the relaxed conversation Sakura couldn't help but feel that RIyu was on edge. She was ponding why when the blind girl asked her a particular question.

"Sakura. Why do you like Sasuke?"

"Huh?" Said Sakura, snapping out of her thoughts.

Riyu tilted her head back. "Sasuke. Why do you like him?"

Skaura just looked at her.

"I mean, he's a jerk with his head and a stick stuck up his ass."

That line told Sakura everything. Riyu really did not like Sasuke. So she decided to at least mount a defense for her crush and reply.

"Well, he's cool and good looking." She said nervously.

Riyu turned to her and cocked her head to one side, a silent invitation to continue.

"Err. He's really a really good shinobi and… he's really popular…"

Riyu straightened up again. "Is that it?" She asked.

"Yeah." Replied Sakura lamely.

Riyu scratched her head. "So you like Sasuke why exactly?" She asked again.

Sakura found herself reaching for a response only to grab nothing.

"I like him because… Because… Because…" She trailed off.

Riyu let out a sigh. "Because everyone else does." She finished for the pinkette.

Sakura suddenly felt like she'd been hit by a ton of bricks. Riyu was right. She'd just wanted to fit in and she had subconsciously realized that liking Sasuke was a way to fit in and joined the bandwagon as it were.

"How…" Said the pinkette, stunned. The way Riyu had done that was as if the black haired girl knew her better than she did.

"How do you know me so well?"

Riyu leant back so she was lying on the floor, hands behind her head. "I don't. I just used what Hamano saw in you. It's kinda scary how good he is at reading people."

Sakura now glared at the demon huntress in anger. "So this was all about Sasuke in the end." She snapped.

Riyu sat back up. "No. I do want to know you and be your friend. I'm just not very good with other people. Nothing like Naruto." She said solemnly.

Sakura was stopped short by the last part.

"What do you mean 'Nothing like Naruto?" She asked.

Riyu tilted her head to the left looking off into the middle distance. "I can't describe it, but Naruto has a weird ability to befriend anyone. I'm sure you'll see it at some point. That's why I tried acting a bit like him when I was talking to you." She said with a smile.

Sakura nodded dumbly only to think of something. "So is that why you have been on edge?" She asked.

Riyus smile instantly vanished. "Slightly, yes, but the main reason is we've had someone following us the whole time." She hissed, pulling out a pair of kunai and throwing them into a nearby treetop. There was a rustle of leaves as a certain Uchiha jumped out of the treetop to dodge landing a short distance from the two girls causing both to stand.

"Sasuke-kun!" Exaclaimed Sakura surprised.

Riyu twitched in annoyance at the pink haired girls choice of honorific but ignored it. You don't get over a crush just like that after all.

"You've been following us since we left the academy. Why?" Hissed the blind kunoichi.

Sasuke ignored her question. "I want to fight you." He said tonelessly.

Riyu crossed her arms. "Now why would I do that? What's in it for me?"

Sasuke didn't bat an eyelid. "I'll let you go out with me."

That one left Riyu and Sakura gaping like a fish. Several moments before Riyu gathered her wits and began to laugh. It started as a chuckle before growing to full blown hysterics.

It took several moments for her to stop and wipe the tears from her eyes.

"And why would I want to go out with you?" She asked casually, once she was able to speak coherently.

Sasuke smirked arrogantly. "You'd have the honor of going out with an Uchiha, and honor many in this village desire."

Riyu smiled at him innocently. "That may be the case, but in case you haven't noticed." Her smile changed to a disgusted grimace. "I HATE YOU!" The last part was yelled before she turned and began to walk away.

Sasuke was stunned. He had just been turned down. No… Not just turned down, but outright rejected.

"How dare you." He snarled at Riyu. "I am Sasuke Uchiha. You can't reject me."

Riyu looked over her shoulder and shrugged. "I just did."

(PLAY Epic score – Honorable objective www . youtube watch?v=EbiT-RpMzh4 - Remove spaces)

"You bitch.' Hissed the Uchiha. "I will show you your place." He added, sliding into stance.

Riyu frowned. "It sounds like you need to learn yours to me." She paused, looking at the floor. "I guess that will happen here." She muttered, turning and dropping into a wide stance and made a 'bring it' gesture.

Sasuke snarled and sprinted forward towards the demon huntress, fist pulled back.

Sakura was only just able to follow what happened next.

Riyu's stance shifted. Her right hand snapped up to catch Sasuke's fist, her left flashing forward, grabbing the boys' T-shirt in order to throw him.

She only got the Uchiha heir halfway over when he twisted out of her grapple and planted his foot on her cheek, allowing him to flip away.

"Bastard." Riyu hissed as Sasuke landed, her cheek already darkening from the blow.

The raven haired boy smirked. "If your taijutsu is anything to go by this should be easy."

Riyu just glared at him before turning to Sakura. "Sakura. Back off." She said levelly.

Once the pinkette complied she turned back to the fight, making a Dragon hand seal. **"Ma no Sukin."** Sasuke had tensed, expecting an attack, only to be confused when the only effect was Riyu's skin seemingly darkening.

"Is that it?" He said, smirking.

Riyu continued to glare at him. "Don't judge what you don't understand." She hissed, reaching inside of her trench coat.

That was the prompt for Sasuke to explode into action once again, dashing to the side as he threw a spread of 4 kunai.

The last Uchiha angled in, following the blades, only to be forced back when the clangs of the kunai being intercepted were followed up by a sweep of the weapon that had done it.

Riyu allowed her self a smirk. In her hands was a one and a half meter long double ended partisan. Its haft was red and black with flame like motifs and the spear like heads having wing like flanges on each side.

She danced the weapon around herself, lowering into a different stance, her partisan held in one hand at her side. The forward end dropped down to the floor slightly.

"**Tsubasa ****sutairu bōseki.** Now this, I'm good with." She said, before leaping at Sasuke.

The raven haired boy suddenly found himself on the defensive, barely avoiding the almost completely uninterrupted arcs of the weapon. The name of the style she was using was no joke. Though, he couldn't help but wonder where Riyu had been hiding the weapon, given it's size.

Jumping back, Sasuke pulled out 2 more kunai and brought them down, crossed, in order to stop the rapidly spinning blade.

However instead of stopping the spinning blades, Sasuke found himself launched back by the force behind the weapon.

'_Is she really that strong?'_ He thought as he barely managed to land on his feet, before Riyu was on him again.

This time as he dodged he noticed a flaw in the girl's style he could use.

This time when the blade hissed round he dodged at the last second, jumping up and to the side.

Riyu, having just dashed towards him and considerably lacking in the area of footwork, overbalanced, burying one end of her weapon in the dirt.

The now airborne Sasuke smirked as he ran through hand seals. "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu.**"

Riyu only had time to look up before she was, to Sasuke's satisfaction and Sakura horror, consumed by the large fireball.

Sasuke landed and was about to gloat when he realized something was off. The fireball should have exploded on impact, leaving the target seriously injured. Instead it was shrinking.

A few moments later the cause was revealed. Riyu stood in the middle of the fire completely unharmed as the flames seemed to be absorbed into her.

The demon huntress smiled, cracking her neck. "That was refreshing. Not that hot though." She commented as the last of the flames were absorbed.

Sakura and Sasuke stared at her in shock.

Riyu's smile shifted into a smirk. "Hey, I said I like fire." She said to both of them before focusing back on Sasuke.

"Now where were we…? Ah, yes. My turn. **Katon: Bāsuto gazō.**"

From Sasuke's point of view Riyu seemed to suddenly explode in a massive burst of flame, with only the name of the technique and a deep intake of breath as a warning.

Thinking quickly the Uchiha heir dropped to the floor, making himself as flat as possible and closing his eyes to avoid them being boiled in their sockets.

Sasuke waited for the conical burst of flame to pass over him and leapt to his feet, only to be immediately smashed down as Riyu tackled him.

Kicking out, he flipped the blind girl over him. Kicking up and spinning round he was greeted by a fist to the face, sending him sprawling, dazed.

The raven haired teen didn't even get a chance for his vision to clear before Riyu was on him again, pinning him to the ground. There was a low hum noticeable in the background as she did.

As his vision cleared he found the source. Riyu's left hand was held against his throat but the entire hand and forearm was surrounded by a glowing spike of incredibly dense yellow and orange chakra.

"**Keiyaku Yari**." Stated the girl, pinning him calmly as if she'd just been walking down the street rather than fighting.

Sasuke glared up at her. He'd lost and he knew it. What's more, he'd only been able to land a single hit. He was an Uchiha damn it! He should be better than a girl who couldn't even see.

"I know what you are thinking." Said Riyu without moving. "That you're an Uchiha and Uchiha's should be superior. So I'm going to tell you that you're an idiot."

Sasuke tried to make a scathing comeback, only to have the chakra spike shifted so the point was right at his throat.

"Let me finish." Hissed the raven-haired girl. "You're not in the academy anymore. Welcome to the real world. People fight and people die. Names mean nothing and only your own actions do the talking. So man up, stop hiding behind your clan name and find real strength." Riyu looked up over her shoulder at Sakura, then back down at Sasuke. "As part of a team." She finished, getting off of the boy and deactivating her technique, then stepping over to where her partisan was embedded in the ground from when she had used it to recover from Sasuke kicking her over him.

"Understood?" She said once Sasuke had got to his feet, proceeding to pull the weapon out of the ground.

The Uchiha only responded with a, "hn" before leaping away.

(END Honorable Objective)

Riyu watched him go, contracting the weapon down into a more manageable size and stowing it in her trench coat. "That was most satisfying." She said, cracking her neck.

"I think you enjoyed that too much. Also, was that really necessary?" Asked Sakura walking up.

Riyu shrugged. "I suppose the Katon: Bāsuto gazō was a bit excessive, and the Keiyaku Yari wasn't needed, but yeah, he needed that. Just like you needed that talk earlier. As for enjoying it too much. Well, I wasn't kidding when I said I hate him."

Sakura tilted her head to one side, confused. "Then why did you give him advice?"

Riyu giggled. "In case you didn't notice, I did have a chakra blade to his throat at the time… Though I do get what you are saying. I gave him advice because if he is going to be my teammate, I want him to at least be bearable."

Sakura nodded, now understanding. "I see."

Riyu brushed some errant strands of hair behind her ear. "It's getting late. We should head home." She said, walking off, only to pause, sniff her sleeve and grimace.

"What's wrong?" Asked the pinkette, following after her.

Riyu turned to Sakura, still grimacing slightly. "I need a shower and my clothes need a wash. I smell of smoke, sweat and jerkass." She replied, completely deadpan.

This morning, Sakura probably would have objected to someone referring to Sasuke in that manner. However, due to her earlier revelation and the fight, all she could do was laugh at her friend's comment.

As they walked home that night one thing was certain. No matter what the future may bring, being part of team 7 would never be boring.

* * *

And there you have it meetings, introductions, becoming a team and Sasuke (Justifiably) getting his ass handed to him.

To prevent complaints about the fight between Riyu and Sasuke I will explain. In simple terms Sasuke had nothing to his advantage. While Riyu had everything. Sasuke didn't know what he was up against. While Riyu knew that that he would have academy ninjutsu, a few techniques that Uchiha were famous for (Fire , wires and Fuuma Shuriken) and academy taijutsu. Riyu is also more experienced, having done a few missions with Hamano, Naruto and Jiraiya before coming to Konoha added on to 4 years of fighting demons under learn fast or die conditions. Because of that she will never let an opponent have a chance of getting to their feet once their down if she can help it.

* * *

I've decided to change the glossary system around a bit so only techniques that appear in the chapter (In bold) will be translated and described.

**Konoha library Archive:**

**Ma Kankaku **(Demonic senses) D-rank supplementary Kinjutsu: A permanently active effect of **Sourubaindo Keiyaku ****Shīru** on those it is performed on. It makes up for the loss of sight with additional senses. Usually thermal sensing, and echo location. Though it varies depending on the subjects demon. Sensing though vibrations in the ground and detecting electromagnetic fields are uncommon but not unheard of.

**Sunshin no Jutsu **(Body flicker technique) D-rank supplementary Ninjutsu: The user seems to teleport from one place to another. In actuality it is just a really quick movement with its departure and arrival hidden by the users chosen medium. (Often leaves but there are many alternatives including, fire, sand and wind distortion)

**Kaitsuugan **(Opening Eye) Kekkai Genkai, Doujutsu: The Kazanari Clan Bloodline limit. Most of their clan techniques are based around the abilities granted by this Doujutsu. These abilities are granted in stages. The Kazanari keep how these stages are activated a closesly guarded secret but it seems that Stage One and two are not hard to achieve du to their prolific presence within the clan. From what we have been told Stage one (Known as awakened) Provides a boost in perception, the ability to read other peoples emotions though direct eye contact and boosts to reaction time and physical speed. Stage two (Matured) Allows mind reading with direct eye contact and gives the user some kind of short-ranged 360 degree low-resolution sense as well as further speed and reaction time boosts. The effect of stages 3 (Mastered) and 4 (Evolved) are unknown but are assumed to be improvements on the already existing abilities.

**Ma no Sukin** (Demon skin) C-Rank Defensive and supplementary Ninjutsu: An Onishi clan technique. It causes the users skin to harden and take on the attributes of their contracted demon including abilities and weaknesses. Also provides a small strength and speed boost.

**Tsubasa sutairu bōseki** (Spinning blade style) Elite Kenjutsu style: A rare style based around the constant spinning of the practitioner's weapon and/or sweeping arcs. It requires highly skilled footwork and timing to be used to its full potential. Where it can currently be learned is unknown.

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** (Fire release: Great fireball technique) C –Rank offensive ninjutsu: A powerful fire technique with a considerable chakra cost that makes usage by anyone lower than Chunin in rank rare. Developed by the Uchiha clan. It has two forms either a large ball of flame or a wide angled short-range flamethrower.

**Katon: Bāsuto gazō** (Fire release: Burst shot) B-Rank offensive Ninjutsu: Self developed by Onishi Riyu. The technique is essentially a large explosion directed forward in a cone.

**Keiyaku Yari **(Contract Lance) A-rank offensive Ninjutsu: An Onishi clan technique taught to all members for it's power and versatility. Forms a spike of chakra chakra so dense it is solid around the users forearm and hand. It is capable of penetrating anything with enough force behind it and can be used to parry and block other weapons. Experience users or those with high chakra control can destabilize the outer chakra causing it to explode increasing the damage once the target is penetrated.

**Sourubaindo Keiyaku ****Shīru** (Soul bind contract seal) S-rank Fūinjutsu, Kinjutsu: The technique used by the Onishi clan to seal and form contracts with demons. It must be performed when the subject is young (no older than 6) or the demonic chakra will be rejected by the subjects body resulting in death. The seal allows almost complete access to the demons chakra with enough will power. However it costs the subject their sight.

* * *

There we go I hope you enjoyed it and by all means please review.


	4. Chapter 3

THis update is coming to you from a small room in France which has a Wi-Fi router in it. Anyway a quicker update from me this time with the usual thanks to my sister NamiNavigator. Who beta'd this chap in the car on the way here. Usual thank you to anyone who reviewed and or favorited or altered this story as well. You know who you are._  
_

_'Thoughts'_

**'Inner Sakura'**

_**"Tailed beast/Demons"**_

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_Ah yes, the bell test. Kakashi-sensei had no idea what he was walking into with us. Though, I don't think he's ever neglected to read paperwork since. It's always a great feeling working with friends to achieve a common goal. Together we destroyed an ego and became team 7. It was a shame one of us wasn't really part of it._

_- Excerpt from interview with Onishi Riyu, From the Documentary, United._

* * *

The sun had only been risen a few hours when team seven arrived at the training ground of the same number.

However, it was clear to everyone that despite being so early in the morning a certain demon huntress was not in a good mood.

Seeing this, Sasuke bravely decided to keep his distance.

"Fucking villagers. Their a bunch of idiots." Growled Riyu to no one in particular before descending into barely intelligible grumbling.

"What happened?" Asked Hamano. He had stayed back a bit to maintain his swords before using the **Sunshin No Jutsu **to get to the training ground, rather than walking like his friends.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Pretty much what I expected. A lot of glares plus a number of snide remarks. It was the ones about her that set her off."

Hamano nodded looking at the still muttering girl.

"I managed to stop her from doing anything." Added the blond, "But I can't calm her down like you can."

Hamano nodded stepping over to Riyu and putting a hand on her shoulder, saying her name.

As Riyu started to rant about the villagers being idiots who know nothing of demons and seals to Hamano, Naruto noticed that Sakura seemed rather subdued.

"Sakura-Chan, are you ok?" He asked, curious.

Sakura shifted awkwardly as Riyu's rant petered out.

"I'm ok, it's just…" The pinkette looked at her feet as Hamano and Riyu stepped over. "I told my parents who was on my team…" Naruto had a feeling he knew where this was going. "They said I should stay away from you and Riyu. Something about you two being demons." Sakura looked back up at them tears in her eyes. "They also said they would talk to the Hokage about having me moved to another team if we pass." She finished, tears now streaming down her face.

"So do you think we're demons?" Asked Riyu, gesturing at Naruto, earning herself glares from both the blond and Hamano for her insensitivity.

"Of course not." Sakura snapped back though her tears. "You're my friends even if I don't know you that well. We're still friends and teammates."

Naruto smiled slightly, stepping forward and pulling the tearful pinkette into a warm embrace.

"You cry so easily Sakura-chan." He said softly, holding her tight as she exhausted her tears.

Riyu and Hamano glanced at each other, both feeling a little out of place.

"It will be alright." Assured Naruto once Sakura had stopped crying.

Sakura stepped out of the embrace. "But…" She was cut off by Naruto raising his hands. "Don't worry. You're part of our team. We will get through this test and we will keep you as part of our team." He looked over at Hamano and Riyu. "Right guys?"

Hamano nodded. "Sure we're a team. We don't abandon each other."

"Well. He might." Interjected Riyu, jerking her head in Sasuke's direction. The Uchiha was still brooding and had yet to move.

"But we definitely won't." She finished only to pause, thinking.  
"Wait that means…" She trailed off and face palmed. "Aw man." She moaned. "That means we're explaining to people who don't want to listen later. Aren't we?"

Naruto just shrugged, while Hamano simply smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

Riyu seemed to deflate slightly. "Fuck."

Ignoring Riyu now, Hamano and Naruto focused on Sakura.

"Thank you." Said the pinkette, wiping her eyes dry. "But. I would like to know why they call you demons."

Immediately the other three tensed, silence dropping over them. Riyu grimaced, while Hamano and Naruto glanced at each other then at Riyu.

After a few moments Hamano ended the void.

"Should we tell her?"

Riyu shrugged. "She's made her standpoint clear. I trust her." She looked at Naruto. "Your choice."

Sakura felt a bit annoyed at suddenly being ignored but could tell this was important and chose not to comment.

Naruto looked over at Sakura, carefully debating his decision.

"She's smart enough to understand." Offered Hamano. "I've vastly overestimated her if she doesn't."

_"**What are you afraid of kit? It's not like you don't have friends." **_ Growled the Kyuubi in his mind.

"_Kyuubi. I haven't heard from you in a while fur ball.'_

The Kyuubi let out an annoyed hiss. _**"It's that damn Onishi that you have following you around there's something about her that I don't want to get close to."**_

Naruto mentally smirked. _'It sounds as if you're scared of Riyu. Fur ball.'_

The nine tailed demon growled angrily. _**"I am the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko. How dare you suggest I am afraid of a mere child demon hunter?"**_ The lord of the tailed beast seemed to calm somewhat. _**"At least not directly."**_ He added so quietly that Naruto didn't really hear.

'_Eh? What was that last bit fur ball?'_

"_**None of your concern ningen."**_ Growled the demon fox in reply. _**"Now tell your possible mate already and stop bothering me."**_ He said, severing the connection.

Naruto brought his attention back to the outside world, half managing to contain his blush at the Kyuubi's comment.

Everyone was focused on him, waiting for his answer, though Riyu seemed to have her head cocked to one side in thought.

"I trust Sakura-chan." Said the blond. Hamano nodded, it was answer enough.

Riyu straightened. "I could try help you with him some time. If you want?" She offered.

"That might be nice." Naruto replied, knowing of the considerably more friendly relationship between Riyu and Daburu.

Sakura looked on confused, which Hamano quickly noted.

"Don't worry," Said the Swordsman. "It will make more sense in a minute."

Riyu nodded stepping forward. "I'll go first to make it easier on Sakura. Oh, and someone keep an eye on Sasuke-teme. I really don't want him to hear this."

"Hmm. Sasuke-teme… I think I'll use that." Muttered Naruto to himself, earning looks from the other three. "Sorry. Carry on." He apologised, scratching the back of his head.

Riyu nodded sharply, turning back to Sakura. "Ok, back to the 'Demon talk'." Said the raven haired girl. "Where to start…" She mused. "Ah, I know. It isn't just your parents that have this view. It is a general thing amongst civilians and their grievance is not with me per se, but rather my clan."

Sakura nodded, showing she understood so far.

"The reason for them calling us demons is because they have misunderstood one of our clan traditions. Every member of the clan is contracted to a demon, granting them access to a large portion of the demons power. The process also seals the demon within the clan member and costs them their sight. After some time the human chakra and demon chakra fuse, essentially making the Onishi half demon. I will be honest with you. I have already reached this stage. Any questions?"

Sakura took a moment to process what she had just been told but didn't seem outwardly disturbed by it.

"How old were you when you made your contract?" Asked the pinkette carefully.

Riyu tugged at her trench coat lightly. "I was 6 at the time. Like everyone else. Any older and it is likely to kill the subject."

Sakura paused thinking. "You said it's a clan tradition. Does that mean everyone has to form a contract?"

Riyu's left hand clenched into a fist. "Yes. Everyone in the clan. Even if they are clearly to weak to survive."

Sakura's eyes widened for a moment before lowering her head. "I see. Does it hurt?"

Riyu's fist tightened, her knuckles turning white. "Like being burnt alive. It's worse if it fails as it destroys you from the inside out."

Sakura looked back up at her horrified. "Why? Why does your clan do that?"

Riyu's fist loosened slightly. "We do it to get the power we need to hunt demons. We wouldn't have the strength to protect people from them otherwise."

Sakura now had tears in her eyes again as Naruto and Hamano stood by in silence.

"Didn't your parents object?" Asked the pinkette. Clutching at straws now.

Riyu's face twisted with anger and disgust. "Hardly. I never met my father. He may be alive or dead. To be honest I don't really care. My mother though." The demon huntress let out a feral growl. "My mother is the one that performs the seals and contracts. Including mine, and she does so willingly."

Tears were now freely rolling down Sakura's cheeks again. "So that is why you want to reform your clan?"

Riyu bowed her head. "It is the main reason, but there are others. For example almost every Onishi forces their demon to their will. Using them a tool, a slave. I took a different path, one that everyone else in my clan objected to. I befriended my demon. Making him my partner and companion. As such his power is freely given rather than taken."

Sakura still continued to cry. "You go through all that to protect people from demons yet they treat you as if you are what you hunt. That's not fair."

Riyu stepped forward and embraced the pinkette. "You will learn that the world is rarely fair, but thank you. For caring enough to cry."

"Crying so easily again, Sakura-chan." Said Naruto with a warm but slightly sad smile.

Sakura stepped out of the embrace, wiping her eyes again. "If I keep this up I'm going to run out of tears." She said dryly.

"You can meet him if you want." Said Riyu, causing both Hamano and Naruto to raise their eyebrows.

"Who?" Asked Sakura confused.

The Onishi girl tilted her head to one side. "Daburu. My demon, would you like to meet him?"

Sakura looked at Riyu not sure exactly how to respond. It wasn't exactly an everyday question after all.

She knew it was safe. The raven-haired girl wouldn't have offered if it wasn't, but it was still a demon. She looked over at Naruto and Hamano, who both gave her assuring nods. That was enough for her to decide.

"Ok." Said the pinkette, slightly hesitantly.

Riyu nodded, with a slight smile. "Right then." She said, making a Dragon hand seal to activate **Ma no Sukin,** causing her skin to darken.

"Daburu, you can come out now." Said the demon huntress lightly.

There was a slight pause before a thick snake like limb of black, red and yellow fire seemed to slide out from between Riyu's shoulder blades and curve over her right shoulder. The end formed some kind of hand or mouth that seemed to look over each of the others present and even over at Sasuke, who seemed to have dozed off.

Just to make sure, Riyu looked over and cast a quick Genjutsu on the Uchiha heir to make sure he stayed asleep. Having done that, Riyu turned back to her friends giving the appendage a quick scratch, causing the flaming limb to let out a low fire like hiss of what seemed to be pleasure.

"Hey Daburu. I'd like you to meet Sakura. She's a new friend of ours." Said the Onishi to the chakra appendage as she indicated towards the pinkette.

The Daburu turned his 'head' towards Sakura and seemed to bow, letting out a series of crackles, hisses and pops as he did.

"He says 'Hello Sakura, nice to meet you.'" Said Riyu, translating for the demon.

The pinkette fidgeted slightly under the demons gaze. "Erm. Nice to meet you too Daburu." She said nervously.

The arm of demonic chakra turned to Riyu again, making a series of fire like noises to communicate.

Riyu listened then preceded to laugh.

"He says you're taking meeting him a lot better that Hamano did." Explained Riyu.

"Hey!" Shouted the swordsman in question. "That is hardly fair. I had no warning about it and we were in the middle of a spar. I thought he was going to eat me!"

Riyu giggle. "You still fainted though." She teased, causing the other two to laugh at the mental image.

The sudden humour broke the tension and washed away the last of Sakura nervousness. Slowly, she reached out towards Daburu only to be stopped by Riyu.

"Don't touch. Even if he doesn't wish to hurt you he is still made of fire."

The pinkette nodded, withdrawing her hand, but something sparked off a thought in her head. "He sounds just like fire when he speaks. Does that mean all fire talks?" She asked.

Riyu titled her head to one side, impressed by the other girl's perceptiveness.

"Fire doesn't talk. It sings. It gives it something to dance to."

Sakura nodded, accepting the slightly abstract concept.

Hamano then proceeded to step forward. "I think that's Riyu explained." He said turning to look at Naruto. "Now it's Naruto's turn."

The blond in question paled slightly as all attention shifted to him but nodded.

"Err." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Oh, I know. Sakura what do you know of October 10th 13 years ago?" He asked.

Sakura frowned slightly. "That's easy. The Fourth Hokage defeated the Kyuubi that was. Attacking. The. Village…" She trailed off as all the pieces began to form an image. Naruto being called a demon. Riyu's annoyance at the villagers, The Onishi's usage of seals and the mention of the Kyuubi. All she needed was one more piece to confirm it.

"Naruto, when's your birthday?" She asked.

The blond looked down at the floor. "October 10th." He mumbled, but it was clear enough to hear.

Sakura understood now. The Yondaime Hokage had defeated the Kyuubi but he hadn't killed it. Instead he had sealed it in a newborn child. That same child now stood in front of her, clearly afraid of her possible reaction. Looking at him now she felt her heart swell with sympathy, respect and an unfamiliar warmth. He was a hero to carry such a burden to protect the village. Yet he was ostracised by the very people he had saved. Despite this, he still desired to become their ultimate protector. That thought made those feelings grow.

Not letting him wait any longer for a response she stepped forward and hugged him.

Naruto tensed at the contact. He had never expected this reaction. Though he didn't really have anything to compare to. Hamano had learned about the Kyuubi due to him messing around with the **Kaitsuugan **and having got everything direct was cool with it straight away. Riyu on the other hand had know instantly about the fox on meeting him and even bowed to him out of respect.

"Thank you." Sakura said quietly. Tears rolling forth yet again. "Thank you for protecting us all from the fox despite how everyone treats you."

Naruto relaxed hugging the pinkette back. "I should thank you as well." He said.

Sakura leaned back looking directly at him. "Why?" She asked confused.

Naruto lowered his eyes their gazes locking. "Because you understood unlike so many others." Naruto replied, neither one noticing that their faces were rather red.

Hamano and Riyu noticed though, and Riyu could also sense their elevated heart rate, causing the two to grin and share a subtle high five.

That seemed to break the spell and the embracing pair suddenly realised where they were and the position they were in, and quickly jumped apart in embarrassment.

Riyu cleared her throat. "Right, now that that's sorted out, I'll get our last teammate so we can plan for the test."

With that she walked over to Sasuke, dispelled the Genjutsu she had placed on him and then kicked him off the rock he had used as a seat, Daburu still hanging over her shoulder as she did so.

The rough impact with the floor immediately roused the Uchiha heir and he jumped to his feet, snarling.

However, whatever angry and arrogant protest he had died on his lips as he noticed the flaming appendage holding station over Riyu's left shoulder.

"What is that?" spat the raven-haired teen in a combination of surprise and anger.

Riyu seemed to glance at the chakra limb then focused back on Sasuke. "It's a technique called **Ma no chakuraāmu**. Now come on, we need you in order to plan for the test." She wore a bored expression as she spoke, before walking away giving a clear view of where the chakra arm extended from between her shoulder blades, seemingly through her trench coat.

When Sasuke did not follow Riyu paused. "Move it or I'll use this to castrate you. I'd like to see how you restore your clan then." She hissed, indicating the chakra arm with her head.

Sasuke followed quickly after that. He knew she was definitely capable of carrying out that threat and, given what he'd seen of her so far, doubted that she was bluffing.

Hamano nodded to them, acknowledging their arrival. He was highly amused at the way the Uchiha tried to keep up his façade, while still moving fast enough to avoid the wrath of the demon huntress.

"So are we doing this the usual way?" Asked Riyu.

The brunette smirked. "Nope. Naruto's leading. I work better as a tactical advisor anyway."

Riyu raised an eyebrow at that. In her experience Hamano usually took the lead role. Though she had to admit she didn't know the real Naruto that well.

Sasuke would have made his opinion known if Riyu's chakra arm hadn't targeted him and dropped its focus to below his beltline.

"Ok, now we're all here we can get on with planning how to pass this test." Said Naruto, falling comfortably into the role, much to the surprise of everyone but Hamano. Now, Hamano, Riyu and I have heard of the bell test before." He looked at Sakura. "But seeing as you and Sasuke probably haven't I'll let Hamano explain."

With a nod Hamano stepped forward and began explaining the basics of the bell test. **(1)**

As she listened Sakura let her gaze wander over to Naruto as her thoughts did the same.

'_That was kinda cool how he switched onto the leader role like that.'_

'**Yeah he's much better than Sasuke, Cha!'**

'_Yes he is. Though I can't help but feel different when I'm around him. In a good way though. I wonder what it means.'_

As soon as Hamano had finished the explanation Naruto stepped forward again. "As you heard, it's a teamwork test. Though because there is five of us Kakashi-sensei may use 3 bells instead of 2 as he can legitimately send 2 of us back to the academy and still have a full team."

"I won't…" Sasuke trailed off as everyone glared at him, even Sakura, knowing full well that the Uchiha was going to spout some arrogant nonsense.

"However, we're a team and we'll get through it as a team. All of us."

He looked over the others.

"For this we'll each have roles. Hamano, you'll handle Taijutsu as you're the best at it." The swordsman nodded. "Riyu you have area denial. Limit Kakashi-sensei's movement." Riyu smirked.

"I have just the thing." She confirmed.

"Sasuke, you'll be handling Ninjutsu with me." The Uchiha didn't react to his placement but to Naruto the "Hn." Was an affirmative.

"As for Sakura-chan. How's your Genjutsu?"

Sakura blushed a bit at the attention and the fact only she got an honorific. "I can do a few basic illusions."

Naruto nodded. "That's good enough. You'll handle the Genjutsu side of things. I'll also handle distractions while were at it. Now for the actual plan." He said motioning for them to huddle together.

It didn't take long for him to explain the plan with the others adding in a few of their own ideas as well.

Once the plan was laid out they broke the huddle. "Ok now that's sorted everyone can get on with some training." Said Naruto.

Before they could split up Hamano grabbed Naruto's shoulder. "Hey Naruto can you finish teaching Sakura tree climbing and the Sunshin after for me. I need all the time I can get on my own training."

Naruto nodded his agreement knowing his friend spoke the truth. Though he couldn't shake the feeling he was somehow being set up.

The teens split up. Naruto moved to one side with Sakura and continued teaching her tree climbing after spawning 50 **Kage bushin** and setting them to work practicing wind jutsu. Of course, he explained to Sakura how the clones worked and offered to teach her later. Hamano sat down and began doing lightning manipulation exercises with two **Kage bushin** of his own, generating small sparks between his hands. Riyu meanwhile quickly dropped a cheap shop brought bento in front of Sasuke with the abrupt explanation of "Everyone else ate breakfast." And walked away, dismissing Daburu as she did. She then generated 40 **Kage bushin **and started practicing extremely advanced fire manipulation, making various detailed shapes and patterns out of flame.

Sasuke quickly ate the contents of the bento, not wanting to be at a disadvantage before discreetly moving to practice tree climbing. Though without a mentor, he didn't get very far.

* * *

However, when Kakashi finally arrived all he found all five of his students sitting in a rough circle, though Sasuke was a little distant from the others.

"Almost exactly 2 hours late as expected Kakashi-sensei." Said Hamano, noticing the Jounin's arrival causing the others to look up.

Kakashi raised his one visible eyebrow. "If you knew why are you already here?" Asked the cyclopean Jounin casually.

"Who says we've been here long?" Countered the brunette.

Kakashi shrugged and pulled out 3 bells, not wanting to continue the conversation further.

"Ok, for the test I have 3 bells. To pass you must get one." He pulled out a timer and placed it on a rock. "Those who fail to get a bell will not get lunch and be returned to the academy. Any questions?"

Kakashi's eye narrowed when no one said anything. It was most unusual. Another thing he noticed was the lack of rumbling stomachs. It seems they had ignored his advice. Unsure what to make of it, he began the test. "Ok, the test begins now."

Immediately the 5 Genin disappeared into the trees. Hamano and Naruto were particularly quick, much to the Jounin's surprise.

Lazily, Kakashi pulled out his orange Icha Icha paradise book and began reading as he decided which of the 5 chakra signatures he could sense to go after first.

"He's pretty good." Muttered Naruto, partly to himself and partly to Hamano, who was hiding next to him. "I agree. One eye, reading, and lazy slouched posture. He's doing his best to have us underestimate him. However, he likely already knows where we are." Agreed Hamano.

Naruto grinned. "In that case let's start."

Hamano matched his friend's grin with a smirk and shot out of his hiding place.

Around the same time Sasuke was mentally ranting to himself.

'_Damn them. I'm an Uchiha. I'm more than capable of taking a bell and assuring my place on my own. Our sensei doesn't even seem that strong.'_ He watched Kakashi for a moment tensing to spring. _'Forget working as a team. I'm going to get a bell myself.'_ However just as he was about to leap forward he felt a Kunai blade against his neck. "What do you think you're doing?" Hissed Riyu, holding the weapon in a reverse grip,

"I've had enough of this stupid teamwork. I'm an Uchiha the strongest in the Leaf. I can take a lazy Jounin." He growled back but relaxed.

The demon huntress let out and amused snort. "Such a civilian analysis." She chided, her kunai not leaving Sasuke's neck.

"Ninja must look underneath the underneath. His slouched posture is just a way of getting us to underestimate him. I assume that a book he's holding?"

Sasuke snapped his head round despite the blade against his neck.

"Of course it's a book." He growled. "Are you blind?" Any further comment died on his lips as Riyu shot him a fair impression of 'the look' despite her sunglasses and blindness.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that." She said coolly, turning back to the training ground. "Anyway, the book serves the same purpose as the slouched posture. After all, he's a Jounin. He can multitask. Lastly, is that his forehead protector over his left eye?"

Sasuke nodded in response. Carefully, seeing as Riyu had yet to move her kunai from his neck.

"Then I assume he's hiding something. Possibly a transplanted Doujutsu. Understand now?" She finished.

"Hn."

Riyu paused for a moment thinking then withdrew her kunai. "Good. Now follow the plan." She said, finishing just in time to see Hamano burst from the bushes on the other side.

(Play Electric Romeo – Immediate music.)

Kakashi detected the sudden movement instantly and span to defend with his free hand. He moved to catch the first attack, a punch, only to grab air as it was withdrawn just out of grab range.

'_A feint?'_

A second punch followed. He bent his arm and brought it across to block. Again something Kakashi didn't expect happened. The block connected firmly with the attackers upper arm as it should and deflected it slightly down. But the attackers forearm seemed to flow with the impact, sliding under Kakashi's own upper arm where the attacker twisted their hand around and latched onto Kakashi's bicep effectively locking the arm.

'_What is this Taijutsu style?'_ The silver haired Jounin managed to think before receiving a kick to the solar plexus that knocked him to the floor, even though the blow wasn't that strong.

He jumped back up almost immediately, finally seeing whom his attacker was. The son of White Fang frowned, alarm bells going off in his head. Taking stance opposite him, chest open, palms facing in and hands half closed, was Kazanari Hamano. That told him something was wrong. At least for him. He'd either seriously misjudged Hamano or there was a plan being followed. However, seeing as the swordsman was currently sitting back and waiting made the second more likely.

'_In that case, let's see this plan.'_ Thought the Jounin, pocketing his book. The Kazanari clan heir had already proved that he required Kakashi's full attention.

"Shinobi lesson one: Taijutsu." Said the Jounin approvingly. "An interesting style you have there."

Hamano locked gazes with his sensei, activating the second stage of his **Kaitsuugan**. "It's my clan's style. **Aitaken.**" He replied sharply, almost entirely focused on the fight at hand.

Kakashi nodded and the two leapt forward, clashing again.

Back in the bushes Naruto looked up to where Sakura was hiding in the trees. "Wait till Kakashi-sensei cast's a Genjutsu." He ordered, getting a nod of acknowledgement from the pinkette.

'_That's it. I hate this style.'_ Thought Kakashi as another punch nearly got through his guard. However, the Jounin had to admit **Aitaken** was highly effective. It hadn't take him long to figure out the principle of the style. It's name fit it perfectly every move was open changing to the opponents reaction to it. A punch could become a block, grab or feint as he reacted to it. Ordinarily the style would be impossible to apply effectively. Not even an experienced ninja would have the reaction time fast enough to pull it off. The Kazanari clan, with their abnormally quick reaction time, the Kaitsuugan's reaction time boost and mind reading ability, however, were more than capable if employing it. As Hamano was adeptly demonstrating.

The fight continued, the two clashing in a flurry of blows.

Getting an idea, Kakashi dropped his gaze breaking eye contact. He was attempting to negate the mind reading aspect of the Kaitsuugan by using Gai's technique of looking at the body to predict the opponents moves.

The effect was immediate. Hamano's reaction to his moves became slower and occasionally incorrect.

That's when Kakashi made a mistake. He relaxed, now being able to handle the teen more easily and continue with the rest of the test.

The Jounin jumped back, gaining some distance as he ran through hand seals casting a Genjutsu on Hamano.

The brunette paused only to shatter the illusion and retook stance grinning.

"Lesson two: Genjutsu." Stated Kakashi with his normal casual manner.

Hamano smirked. "The next lesson will be one in humility." Said the teen.

Kakashi frowned. Maybe Hamano was just being cocky, he mused, and Kazanari dashed forward.

The Jounin kept his eye low, denying the Kazanari his main advantage. At least that's what should have been. Kakashi suddenly found himself on the back foot as if he hadn't removed the advantage from the equation.

However, before the Jounin could figure out what was happening he felt one of the others move.

Jumping away he narrowly avoided the **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu** Sasuke launched at him.

Landing Kakashi jumped away again attempting to gain some distance by using the space available.

Then Riyu landed in the open space grinning and under the effect of **Ma no Sukin**. She made a tiger seal and announced the name of her technique as she slammed her palm into the ground. "**Katon: Hakka.**" The former ANBU's eye widened as fire flowed out from the girls palm covering a large part of the training ground in a carpet of flame.

Distracted by the fire and sudden loss of maneuvering room, Kakashi barely landed before being sent airborne again by a **Fūton: Daitoppa** courtesy of Naruto, who had appeared out of the trees.

Recovering quickly he avoided the spread of Kunai that followed. Presumably from Sakura, seeing as she was the only one still hidden.

Then a **Kage Bushin** of Naruto appeared behind the Jounin and kicked him toward the real Naruto, Hamano and Sasuke, who engaged him in Taijutsu.

Almost immediately Kakashi used a **Kawarimi no Jutsu** to escape.

He reappeared at the tree line breathing heavily.

'_These kids…'_ He managed to think before being flattened by Riyu's **Ma no chakuraāmu** slamming down on him. Sakura then jumped down from her hiding place in the trees with a Kunai, cut the bells off the dazed Jounin's belt. Then ,keeping one for herself, tossed the other two to Naruto and Riyu.

Naruto nodded his thanks and Generated 2 **Kage Bushin** which then **Henged** into bells and then tossed to Hamano and Sasuke.

Kakashi sat up slowly groaning. He had been thoroughly beaten and he looked it. His dark Jounin uniform was battered and torn. His facemask looked about ready to fall off and his headband had slipped so it nearly covered both eyes. Even his hair was singed having come into contact with Daburu in the form of Riyu's chakra limb.

Pushing his headband back into place the battered Jounin looked up at the 4 grinning and one passive Genin. All with bells.

"So. We pass?" Asked Riyu smugly.

Under his mask Kakashi smiled. "Yeah, you pass. All of you." He said getting up and fixing his mask.

"You all got the point of this test. You had to work together to beat me and get the bells. Though I may have underestimated a few of you a bit."

The three that had been Jiraiya's students allowed their grins to grow slightly.

Kakashi looked over them again, dusting himself off while somehow managing to maintain his lazy posture.

"Two things I want to know though." He said, now looking straight at Hamano.

"How come you weren't affected by me breaking eye contact after I cast the Genjutsu on you and why didn't you use your swords?"

Hamano looked around at the others then back at Kakashi. "I think Sakura can explain the first one sensei." Said the brunette, nodding his head in the pinkettes direction.

Without saying anything Kakshi shifted his attention to the girl in question.

Suddenly put on the spot, Sakura found herself rather nervous.

'Well. Erm the reason why Hamano-san wasn't affected was because you hadn't broken eye contact. The Genjutsu I cast made you think you did by shifting all you see up a bit and changing your perception of where your limbs were slightly." She said, fiddling with her fingers in a manner more suited to Hinata.

Kakashi raised his one visible eyebrow at that. Sakura had contributed more than he thought she would.

He turned back to Hamano. "And the swords?"

"I wasn't trying to maim or kill you." Replied the Kazanari bluntly.

Kakashi nodded. "I see. Now, I have to go and report that you guys passed. You have the rest of the day free. We'll meet here again tomorrow at 6 to start missions." He said, before turning to leave.

Once out of sight of the Genin Kakashi stopped to look down at his clothes. "I am going to get so much stick for this." He muttered before continuing.

* * *

Once Kakashi walked off the quintet of Genin started high fiving each other. Well, four of them did. Sasuke just stood there with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Hey Emo-teme." Said Hamano, walking up to the Uchiha. "Come on smile, celebrate a little. You passed."

Sasuke just ignored him and walked off.

The brunette watched him go for a moment and shrugged. "Suit yourself."

The Kazanari turned back to the others. "I would say he has a stick up his ass but it's more like a log. And it's stuck." He muttered getting 2 nods of agreement and a slight frown from Sakura. He ignored it though. Getting over a crush takes time.

"So are we going to fix Sakura's problem then?" Asked Naruto, now back to his normal self.

Riyu let out a slight groan. "Might as well get it over with." She said with about as much enthusiasm as a sedated tortoise.

"Ok Sakura. Lead the way." Said Hamano.

Sakura looked at the three and smiled.

* * *

Kakashi arrived at the Hokage's office in the same state he had left training ground 7, having deciding to get the humiliation over with rather than let outlandish rumors spread.

His appearance caused more than a few raised eyebrows from the other Jounin in the office.

"What happened to you?" Asked Sarutobi Asuma. One of the other Jounin sensei's who characteristically had a cigarette between his lips.

"My team passed." Replied Kakashi blankly.

"I think that was obvious." Said the Hokage from behind his desk with a chuckle.

"Maybe next time you'll read the paperwork you're given Kakashi." Continued the elderly ninja.

The silver haired Jounin scratched the back of his head sheepishly, giving an eye smile. "Yeah, it would have saved me a lot of trouble."

"And a set of clothes." Added Kurenai.

Kakashi looked over at Kurenai and Asuma, noting how close to each other they stood.

"You two seem awfully close. Are you going out?" Asked the former ANBU, causing both of them to blush and hopefully stopping any further comment from either of them.

Kasakshi turned back to the Hokage. "Anyway. Team 7 passed with flying colours, even as a 5 man team. They are the first team ever to see through the bell test from the start. They used the time it took me to get there to plan and I assume train. Then put me through it. They used Hamano to hold my attention, Saukra to upset my perception with Genjutsu, Riyu to deny me room to maneuver while Sasuke and Naruto used Ninjutsu to direct me. To finish Riyu knocked me down and Sakura took the bells, while Naruto transformed two clones into bells to make up the numbers. Add on to that the fact I seriously underestimated them lead to what you see. Though I am curious as to how they got Sasuke to cooperate." Explained the Jounin.

"That would probably be Riyu's doing." Said Jiraiya, appearing from the shadows behind Hiruzen. "She is vey good at making people do what she wants."

Hiruzen smiled. "She also beat our resident Uchiha in a fight last night." Added the Hokage. "And quite easily I might add."

"So those three were your students Jiraiya-sama?" Asked Kakashi.

The white haired Sannin nodded. "That explains a lot."

"Not as much as you think." Interjected the toad sage. "Naruto's the only one I completely taught and even he figured out a lot on his own. Hamano and Riyu already had their clan training. In fact I only really taught those two teamwork and the **Sunshin no Jutsu.** Aside from giving Hamano lightening manipulation exercises the rest is all them."

"How come Kakashi get's the team with them in? My team managed to pass but Choji lacks confidence, Shikamaru's lazy and Ino is rather overbearing. Though their teamwork is ok." Questioned Asuma.

"I agree both our teams also seems to lack strength compared to Hatake-sans."

Hiruzen sighed. "I placed them on Kakashi's team due to a combination of factors. One of those being that they requested to remain on the same team. Kakashi's team was the only one missing a member. However I believe their presence in team 7 will be particularly beneficial to both Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. The fact that all three are similar in age to Sasuke but considerably better than him will teach the boy some humility. Also, the presence of Riyu should also boost Sakura considerably. Although she was kunoichi of the year, her practical skills are somewhat lacking. I've already seen that paying off with Sakura last night with Riyu giving her a lot to think about before Sasuke appeared and provoked Riyu into a fight."

The Jounin remained silent, accepting the explanation.

"Now that is sorted out, I can fill out the paperwork."

* * *

Sakura and her three new friends and teammates now stood in front of her house. A tense silence enshrouded them.

"So… Who's gonna knock?" Asked Riyu in a slightly awkward tone.

Hamano frowned. "It will have to be me or Sakura. You and Naruto are likely to get the door slammed in your faces. Naruto in particular. That said there are a number of people who don't trust my clan that much. So I'm sorry Sakura but you're the best bet. We'll be behind you all the way though."

"Believe it!" Added Naruto, which earned him an elbow in the ribs from Riyu.

Sakura shot the Raven-haired girl a strange look for that. Riyu just smiled.

"He needs it from time to time." Explained the demon huntress. "Now stop stalling."

Sakura sighed lightly but turned back to the door and knocked. A few moments later it was opened by a middle age woman of average height and slim but shapely build. Her slightly orange blond hair was cut short at the back but came down in a large 'V' between her serious eyes.

"Sakura?" Said the woman that was clearly the pinkettes mother. "Why did you…?" The woman trailed off noticing the others. "Who are…?" Then she recognized Naruto and by doing the maths realized who Riyu was as well.

"YOU! BOTH of you! What do you THINK you are doing HERE! STAY away from MY DAUGHTER! Snapped the woman, causing Naruto to wince and retreat slightly, fearing possible violence, while Riyu twisted her face up in anger and annoyance and clenched her fist as she muttered to herself in an attempt to keep her cool.

Hamano however, stepped forward. "We're here to talk." He stated calmly.

Mrs Haruno turned to him and frowned in disapproval as she realized which side he was on.

"Like HELL you are!" She snapped again. "Get AWAY from my DAUGHTER!"

She grabbed on to Sakura's wrist as she yelled.

"Come on Sakura, let's get inside." She said to her daughter, in a much calmer tone as she began to pull Sakura inside.

As her mother did this, Sakura took a deep breath in preparation for what she was about to do. Doing the right thing or not going against your parents directly is never easy.

Strengthening her resolve the pinkette made her move, yanking her arm down as she twisted it, breaking out of her mothers grip then stepping out of reach.

"Sakura?" Said Mrs Haruno in confusion.

The young Kunoichi's resolve nearly failed her then, but Naruto stepped back into his original place beside her and Hamano stepped closer to her showing their support.

Riyu was to busy trying to calm her temper to offer support but the two boys were enough.

"That's it?" Sakura hissed angrily. "You're not even going to hear them out?"

Sakura mother scoffed. "Why should I? They're dangerous trouble makers."

Sakura felt a fresh wave of anger surge through her. Both at her mother's dishonesty with her and the fact her mother was judging people without even properly meeting them.

"They're my teammates and my friends!" The pinkette yelled.

"No they are not, they are demons!" Her mother yelled back with equal anger.

Sakura felt something snap within herself. "Naruto is not the fox!" She yelled, stunning everyone. Sure her teammates with her had heard it before, but they never expected her to yell it at her mother of all people.

"You. Know…" Sakura's mother muttered, stunned.

"Mebuki-chan what's going on?" Asked a new voice from within the house.

Riyu then decided to make her opinion known. "Great, another person to shout and yell at us while we try to explain." She grumbled with considerable sarcasm.

Mrs Haruno's, or Mebuki's, reply to the voice died in her throat at the bitterness behind the girls words.

"That voice and tone," Said the unknown person. "I've heard it before.

Riyu then froze. Her mind working over time to fit a face to the voice that was apparently Sakura's father.

"Kizashi-koi what do you…" Mrs. Haruno trailed off as her husband put his head round the door.

He was a well built man who obviously did physical work. His hair stuck out the back of his head like a star or cherry blossom. He also had long side burns that came in as a sort of moustache but didn't meet in the middle. However the most distinctive feature was that his hair was dark pink.

"You." Said Riyu in surprise, recognizing him from his hair shape. Her echo location ability allowing her to 'see' the mans distinctive hair style.

"It is." Said Mr. Haruno, just as surprised.

"Kizashi-koi. How do you know that demon girl?" Asked Mrs. Haruno warily.

Kizashi turned to his wife. "Mebuki. I know her because that young woman saved my life."

* * *

**(1)** It's done enough in various fanfics and the Manga and Anime both explain it so I'm not going to do it again.

And thats the lot. Hope you enjoyed. Please review but no flames please. On another note I will be pushing this story down in my priorities a bit. I'll still be writing it but A Friend, Defender and possibly The Truth will take precedence.

* * *

**Konoha Library Archive:** (Entries that have already appeared will be redirected)

**Sunshin no Jutsu **(Body flicker technique) D-rank supplementary Ninjutsu: See Chapter 2

**Ma no Sukin** (Demon skin) C-Rank Defensive and supplementary Ninjutsu: See Chapter 2

**Kaitsuugan** (Opening eye) Kekkai Genkai, Doujutsu: See Chapter 2

**Ma no chakuraāmu **(Demonic Chakra Arm) A-rank offensive Kinjutsu: effect of **Sourubaindo Keiyaku ****Shīru. **Only available to Onishi that have immaterial or pure elemental Demons contracted to them. The technique allows a portion of the contracted demons chakra to exit the seal in the form of a limb or arm. As the limb is part of the demon it has all the same attributes as the unsealed form would have. Because of this the user usually has to perform **Ma no Sukin** to avoid injury that would normally result from contact with said demon.

**Kage Bushin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Technique) A-rank supplementary Ninjutsu:

**Aitaken **(Open fist) Advanced Clan Taijutsu Style: The Kazanari clan Taijutsu style. Based around leaving moves open and changing them to how the opponent reacts. The Kazanari are actually quite open with this style and are usually willing to teach outsiders the basics of the style. However this is because anyone outside the Kazanari clan lacks the reaction time and predictive ability (Through mind reading) to pull off the style effectively. Though effective the style lacks strength choosing quantity of the quality of the blows landed.

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu:** (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) C-rank Offensive Ninjutsu: See chapter 2

**Katon: Hakka** (Fire Release: Ignite) D-rank, Supplementary, Offensive and Defensive Ninjutsu: In theory this technique can be used by any fire user. However the level of fire manipulation required to perform this technique quickly is hard to obtain and it's usage is usually limited to restricting an enemies movement. Onishi contracted to fire time demons apparently also use this technique to create areas that only they can maneuver freely in.

**Fūton: Daitoppa** (Wind release: Great Breakthrough) C-rank Offensive Ninjutsu: This is a relatively simple technique that creates a sudden gust of wind, but its scale varies greatly depending on the user. If used by a superior shinobi, it has enough destructive power to knock down a large tree. The wind from the squall can blow away all things in the user's line of sight. A variation of the technique involves a smaller blast of wind, which gets ignited with flame.

**Kawarimi no Jutsu **(Body Replacement Technique) E-rank supplementary Nijutsu: With this technique, one replaces their own body with a block of wood or some other object, the moment an attack lands. This creates an optical illusion, making the enemy think the attack was successful. From this, the user can use the lapse in the enemy's attention to attack or flee from the battlefield. Explosive tags can be attached to the replacement for an added surprise. It's a basic ninjutsu even taught at the Academy, but it's a useful art that can be applied in variety of situations.

**Henge no Jutsu** (Transformation Technique) E-rank supplementary Ninjutsu: Given all the missions ninja are assigned to - battle, intelligence gathering, diversions - this is a priceless ninjutsu. It is typically used to change into people other than oneself, but one also has the ability to change into animals, plants, and even inanimate objects like weapons. This gives this technique an abundance of uses. The transformation of a skilled shinobi will be exactly like the genuine article, so it will be impossible to tell the two apart. On the other hand, a transformation performed by an inexperienced person will have obvious discrepancies. It will be impossible to deceive anyone with it. This is one of the most basic ninjutsu, as such most shinobi know how to perform it.

The transformation technique is considered to be among the more difficult E-rank techniques, since it requires constant emission of Chakra while mentally maintaining the form. On top of that, the user would be, most likely, interacting with the environment. This puts mental strain on an inexperienced ninja. Thus the best way to determine if it is indeed a transformation is to cause this strain upon the user; though this is of course not always successful


	5. Chapter 4

**Yes I'm here again. Sorry for taking two months to update but I'm here now. Anyway usual thanks go to my sister NamiNavigator for betaing this fic (Despite the fact that it involves a lot of her moaning about my inability to use commas). Now lets get on with the story shall we.**

_'Thoughts'_

**Jutsu**

**'Inner Sakura'**

_**"Tailed beast/Demons"**_

**(Be****ta notes, Music inserts. Etc.)**

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_The first thing everyone talks about is how incredibly powerful they are. To me as their Jounin-leader, the most incredible thing about them was, and still is, their friendship. If one of them had a problem, the others wouldn't rest till it was resolved. They grew to trust each other implicitly. They are a shining example of teamwork that only a special few achieve._

_-Excerpt of interview with Hatake Kakashi, from the documentary 'United'_

* * *

The stunned silence seemed to permeate the air as the two parties faced each other.

"I suggest we take this inside." Said Hamano, being the first to find his voice. "We've caused enough of a scene as it is."

Mebuki only nodded in acknowledgement as she stood aside, still looking at her husband.

The young ninja quickly entered, unwilling to let the woman change her mind.

A few minutes later everyone was comfortable in the sitting room.

"So." Said Mebuki, looking at her husband. "What do you mean she saved your life?"

However, Riyu answered for him from where she was leaning against the wall.

"It was about 4 months ago. Before I met these two," She nodded at Hamano and Naruto. "And Jiraiya-sensei. A B-rank nearly A-rank Rancid attacked a Merchant outpost just outside wave. I was able to kill it, but the place had to be evacuated. I asked your husband to do that while I held the demon off." The demon huntress winced as she spoke, rubbing her right shoulder.

"Why is this the first I've hear of this?" Asked Mebuki, the question directed at her husband.

Kizashi shifted awkwardly under her gaze. "None of us were hurt apart from Onishi-san. So I didn't say anything because I knew you would worry."

Mebuki looked ready to explode when Sakura spoke up.

"Ano what's a Rancid?" She asked.

Riyu grimaced. "They're high-level demons. Their bodies are almost entirely made up of poison or acid. They're not easy to deal with." Replied the demon huntress. "Killing the one that attacked that merchant outpost put me out of action for a week."

"I see." Said Sakura

Kizashi then stood and bowed towards Riyu. "I thank you for saving my life and those of my co-workers."

Riyu waved him off. "Don't worry about it. It's part of the job."

"So is getting yourself badly hurt. Your lucky we found you when we did or Jiraiya-sensei wouldn't have gotten you to help in time." Added Naruto, which earned him a frown from the blind teen.

Mebuki jerked to her feet seemingly only now realizing that Naruto was here.

However, before she could speak Hamano gently but firmly pushed her back down into her seat.

"Please don't say something unfounded. You invited us all in to talk. So let us explain."

The Haruno scoffed. "Unfounded! He's a-"

"Oh SHUT IT!" Riyu's sudden outburst cut the woman off.

"Naruto is not a demon. I'm the most demonic person in the room right now. Naruto is nothing but a container. If he was dangerous I would have done something by now." Snapped the Demon huntress, managing to reign in her temper.

Mebuki could only stand and gawk, unable to formulate a coherent argument to counter the girl.

"Jinchuuriki have my upmost respect." Continued Riyu. "Because not only do they keep the Biju at bay but they have to put up with people like you who don't know how sealing works." To demonstrate she pulled out a sealing scroll, unsealed a set of shuriken before sealing them back in it and placing the scroll away.

Hamano spoke up next. "So, Riyu saved your husband and Naruto isn't a demon. Are you going to use me as a reason next or are you going to withdraw your request?"

Mrs Haruno ground her teeth. "Fine. I won't have Sakura transferred. However if something happens I will do it again in a heartbeat."

She didn't say anything else as Sakura stood up and hugged her mum lightly.

Mebuki could only look at her daughter in confusion.

"Thank you for listening in the end." Said the pinkette.

"I'm just trying to do what's best for you Sakura. I don't want you to get hurt. Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked the elder of the two, seeking to explain herself.

"Yes. This is my choice Kaa-san. I know I want to do this. I'm more sure than ever."

Mebuki could see the determination burning in her daughter's eyes. This wasn't about a crush on the Uchiha heir anymore. Something had changed her daughter for the better in the last two days. The only thing that came to mind was the people who stood in her living room. Her daughter's teammates.

The Haruno Matriarch turned when her husband placed his hand on her shoulder, receiving a small but warm smile from him.

The pink haired man then turned to the teens that had argued their case to him and his wife.

"I have one thing to ask. Why did you do this? Wouldn't it be easier to let it happen?" He asked.

"That's the cowards way out." Hamano answered immediately. "Sakura is our friend and teammate and we will never abandon either. Your decision upset her so we decided to step in."

"Besides." Added Riyu, stepping forward. "Naruto doesn't deserve to be prejudiced against."

"And neither does Riyu." Finished the blond in question.

Despite what she had thought and said, Mebuki found herself smiling. As much as she hated to admit that she was wrong, they were good people and Sakura would benefit from being with them.

"Fine." She relented. "If it's your choice I will support you. But please don't get killed." She said to Sakura.

The pinkette beamed at her. "I think Naruto and his friends are good enough to keep me safe." She replied.

"All right!." Yelled Naruto, causing the Harunos to jump. "Problems solved! Sakura-chan is staying on our team." He shouted with a genuine grin.

Sakura giggled slightly at his exuberance. Something only Hamano and Mebuki really noticed.

Riyu stretched, letting out a yawn. "Ahh, all over. Now how about some training to finish the day. Nothing too heavy though. Naruto, I'm talking to you."

The blond boy pouted. "Aww, and I wanted to level some trees too."

Despite being blind Riyu was still a female so her rendition of 'the look' was more than enough to shut Naruto up.

"I'm up for some more training." Added Sakura, smiling in amusement at Naruto's antics. "I still need to finish learning the **Shunshin** and maybe try some water walking."

"Sounds good. Hamano. You up for some more training?"

The brunette rolled his shoulders. "Yeah I'm up for it, but we might want to get some lunch first."

The other three all blushed as their stomachs made growls of agreement at Hamano's suggestion.

"So Ichiraku's?" Asked Naruto.

"Sounds fine to me." Answered Sakura.

"I'm fine with it." Said Riyu sounding more than a little disinterested.

"Seems it's decided then." Said Hamano. "We're going to Ichiraku's."

Then saying thank you to the Harunos for letting them in. They filed out. Hamano was the last to go. Pausing at the door he turned around and looked at Mebuki with a large smile. "Definitely." He said before disappearing.

"What did he mean by that?" Asked Kizashi.

His wife could only smile in amusement. _'That Kazanari boy is rather audacious and incredibly sharp.'_

"Nothing important right now." She replied.

"Is see… So our daughter is growing up." Said the pink haired man.

Mebuki nodded. "She is, and despite my misgivings and what I said earlier, I think she has found the best people to do it with."

Kizashi hmm'd in agreement.

* * *

The next day.

Kakashi arrived at the training ground to find his team already busy with training. Sakura was walking on water with Naruto supervising while 30 of the blonde's clones practiced wind techniques. Hamano was practicing lightning manipulation with 4 clones while Riyu was controlling a large wave of fire using nature manipulation alone. Sasuke was working on tree climbing and now making progress, Naruto having giving the Uchiha heir a scroll of chakra control techniques.

Sakura was the first to spot the Jounin and proceeded, to Kaskshi's surprise, to **Shunshin **over to him quickly followed by Riyu. The boys all chose to walk over. Well, two of them chose. The other didn't have a choice.

"You're late Kakashi-sensei." Said Riyu in a far too sweet voice. That caused the masked ninja to break out in a cold sweat.

"Better make sure you don't do that again." Continued the demon huntress, sounding like she was admonishing a child.

Kakashi nodded vigorously. Jiraiya had told him enough yesterday that doing anything to annoy Riyu was a bad idea.

"Anyway. Now that you're here let's get these D-ranks over with." Riyu's sudden reversion back to normal caught those that were not use to it more than a little off guard.

"Err, yes. Follow me." Said Kakashi.

With that, Team seven began their journey together.

* * *

Two weeks later.

Team Seven quickly distinguished themselves as the best of the new Genin teams, easily completing several D-ranks a day. Even the 'Hell Cat' Tora hadn't proved much of an issue to them, Hamano apparently having a way with the cat. Though, after competing that mission for the third time Riyu had gone up to the Damiyo's wife and told the woman quite bluntly that, "Tora is a cat, not a cuddly toy." Since then Tora's escapes dropped in number to only once or twice a day.

That said, the team did have problems. Mostly focused around Sasuke and his arrogance and stubbornness, but they were usually worked around by the other 4 who worked well as a team.

Now Team 7 and Team 8 were in the Hokage's office, having been called for a joint mission.

"Thank you all for coming." Said Sarutobi, looking over all of them. "I have called you here for a C-rank mission."

That got a few murmurs, particularly from Ino and Shikamaru.

"Normally I wouldn't send Genin straight out of the academy on a mission of this level. However, this mission requires people of around your age and 3 of you already have notable experience. Other teams are unavailable due to missions or recovery from the last Chunin exams."

More murmurs.

"For the mission you will be enrolled in a private school."

Several groans of protest had to be silenced.

"Your sensei's will also be there as teachers. The reason for this assignment is that the school you will be attending has received warning that their students are being targeted by bandits. Many of the students are from distinguished families so are possible targets for ransom. You are to protect them. It is assumed the bandits will perform a raid to get hostages but still, be on your guard."

Everyone nodded, suddenly serious upon realizing that it was a proper mission.

The elderly Hokage then turned to Riyu.

"There have also been reports of part of the school being haunted." Riyu frowned. This sounded familiar.

"Poltergeists, missing items and noises?" She asked.

Hiruzen nodded. "If you can find the cause, eliminate it. There is a bonus if you do."

Riyu nodded, already having a pretty good idea of the cause.

"Back to the main mission. There are certain rules you will have to follow as students. There is a strict dress code with the uniforms, which are just outside for you to pick up when you leave. Other rules are no hair dyes."

Sakura groaned at that. Not many people believed her hair was naturally pink.

"Jewelry is allowed but only stud earrings and necklaces. Both are to be removed for gym. Other than that they're about the same as the rules at the academy so I think you should be fine." The Hokage finished, taking a puff from his pipe.

Hamano raised his hand. "What about gym uniform, books and equipment?" He asked.

Hiruzen smiled. "Seems my memory is failing me. Your books and equipment will be provided for you. As for your gym wear you are to supply your own. So just wear your normal ninja clothes."

The gathered Ninja nodded.

"You depart in 2 hours. I suggest you spend that time preparing. And Kakashi, I hope you will be on time for once."

Riyu let out a more than slightly sinister giggle. "Don't worry, he will be." Said the Raven-haired girl with a grin, causing multiple sweat drops as they departed.

"So how's your mum doing on the replacement clothes for you?" Riyu asked Sakura once they had picked up their uniforms.

Sakura smiled. "Should be done now. Thanks for pointing out that this isn't really appropriate ninja wear." Replied the pinkette tugging on her long battle dress.

Riyu smiled briefly, noting that the others had all split off to get ready. "Better finding out from me rather than from a life or death situation. While we're on this I'd recommend you cut your hair. Long hair is a hazard unless you know how to use it. Just to your shoulders would be enough to avoid it getting caught. Plus I think you'd look better for it."

Sakura nodded, accepting the older and more experienced girl's advice.

"Maybe you could teach me how to use my hair." She replied.

Riyu chuckled lightly. "Only if you choose to grow it out again." She countered with a wave, heading to get ready.

Returning the wave Sakura headed off to do the same.

* * *

At the gate.

Surprisingly Kakashi was the first one to arrive to the meeting point, though he was swiftly followed by Hamano and Sasuke.

"I see you took Riyu's warning to heart." Commented the Kazanari upon seeing him.

"Books burn far too easily." Replied the Jounin seriously, eliciting a smirk from Hamano and even a ghost of a smile from Sasuke.

Next team 8 arrived as one . Asuma seemed surprised at Kakashi being there already but having seen Riyu at the briefing earlier didn't question it.

His Genin students were not quite as quiet.

Choji was happily munching on a bag of chips, Shikamaru kept mentioning about how troublesome this was until he decided to do some cloud watching.

Ino was the loudest, jumping on Sasuke's back and began babbling to the Uchiha about what she had been doing and if Sakura had tried to pull any moves on 'her' Sasuke-kun.

Hamano sighed as he watched the scene unfold.

Fortunately Naruto turned up, giving him someone intelligent and willing to talk to.

"Annoyed already?" Asked the blond, dropping his small pack next to his friends.

The brunette grimaced. "Isn't it obvious." He snarked back. "None of team 8 seem to be taking this seriously at all and their professionalism…" He paused as Choji threw a finished bag of chips in the trash and immediately opened another. "Doesn't seem to exist."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah that sounds annoying." He glanced at Ino who was still hanging off Sasuke. "I'm glad Sakura-chan isn't like that."

Hamano chuckled lightly. "You can thank Riyu for that. She would have been nearly as bad otherwise."

The blond shot him a look. "Something tells me you had a hand in that as well."

Hamano just shrugged, then grimaced as Ino's babbling grated at his ears again.

Fortunately Riyu and Sakura chose that moment to arrive, much to the two boys relief.

Upon seeing Sakura Naruto was stunned into silence, staring at her.

The pinkette had cut her hair to about shoulder level in a zigzag manner which suited her a lot better, with her forehead protector worn like a head band.

Her clothes had also changed. Gone was the red and white battle dress replaced by a red sleeveless vest with a zip up front. The black biker shorts remained but were now partially covered by a fawn split skirt and the strap of a waist pouch.

In addition she now wore elbow pads, fingerless gloves and heavy looking boots.

"Wow Sakura-chan. You look great." Said Naruto, finally finding his voice again.

The pinkette blushed heavily at the compliment and Hamano and Riyu shared a high five at the reaction of the pair.

"Forehead, what happened to you?" Asked Ino, having left Sasuke alone to look over her rival with a critical eye.

"I took some advice. Ino-Pig." Replied Sakura, choosing not to elaborate further.

Ino tried to reply but was interrupted for a moment by Naruto, Hamano and Riyu chuckling at Sakura's nickname for her.

Shooting the trio a glare Ino tried again. "So you were so afraid of losing Sasuke-kun to me that you tried something drastic?" Asked the blond girl smugly.

The pinkette snorted at her rival's insinuation. "Hardly. I just wanted to be a better kunoichi."

Ino started at her former friend and rival in surprise. She had brought up Sasuke and had been brushed off as if it wasn't important.

"If Yamanaka-san has finished making a fool of herself. Shall we go now?" Interrupted Riyu, causing Ino to turn red in a combination of embarrassment and anger.

"Troublesome." Muttered Shikamaru, still lying on the floor.

Riyu didn't even turn round. She just stamped her foot to send out a small burst of flame that scorched the lazy ninja's rear, causing the boy to jump to his feet with a yelp holding the scorched patch.

"Ok, NOW we can go." Said the fire user, completely ignoring the glare Shikamaru was sending her.

With much muttering from team 8 the group moved out.

Just before they passed the gates Asuma moved alongside Kakashi. "She seems interesting." He muttered indicating Riyu.

Kakashi's eye flicked from his 'student' to his fellow Jounin. "You have no idea."

* * *

5 minutes later. The combination of Ino's fangirling and inability to shut up, Shikamaru's laziness and Choji's chomping had driven Hamano and Riyu to their breaking points.

Both of them were grinding their teeth to stop themselves from losing their temper with their comrades.

Naruto could see their annoyance and Sakura had noticed as well. However, neither made any move to warn the others. Both felt that the coming explosion was needed to get the point across.

It was Ino and Choji who provided the last push.

"Hey forehead, have you really given up on Sasuke-kun?" She called over from her position next to the Uchiha, who had done an impressive job of ignoring her so far.

A signal from Naruto told the pinkette not to reply. She nodded and continued to observe their surroundings alert in case of an ambush.

Then Choji opened a fresh bag of potato chips.

"For fucks sake!" Yelled Hamano. "Could you guys show at least some level of professionalism?"

The entire party halted at his outburst.

"We're Ninja's on a mission, not girl scouts on a field trip." **(B/N: I take offense to that statement.)**

Naturally, Ino was the one to bite back.

"Oh shut up." Snapped the blonde girl. "You have no right to tell us how to do things."

That sent Riyu over the edge. "Like hell he does! What he said is right." Yelled the demon huntress, rounding on the Yamanaka girl. "We're ninja, so start acting like it rather that acting like petulant children. And I mean all three of you, not just the blond princess here." She growled, cowing both Shikamaru and Choji.

Ino however was not intimidated. "Stop lauding over us because you think you're better than us." She bit back.

Riyu let out a humorless laugh. "Think? I don't think I'm better than three Genin barely out of the academy. I know I am. Even sightless as I am I know that every member of my team is better than you."

Sakura, having already seen what an annoyed Riyu could do, tried to intervene.

"Ino. Riyu knows what she is talking about."

Unfortunately the blond was too annoyed to listen to her rival or notice the lack of the usual nickname.

"Quiet forehead, this harpy needs showing her place."

Sakura persevered. "I'm really not sure that's a good idea…" She trailed off when Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think your friend is going to listen. And we both know Riyu won't." Said the blue-eyed teen. He then looked over at Hamano who had taken to punching a tree to vent his frustration.

"Hamano isn't going to be much use either, and I doubt either of our sensei's will intervene seeing as it will be a good learning experience for… the one that loses." Finished the blond, carefully choosing his words, though noting that Kakashi had held Asuma back. Though the entirety of team 7 knew who would win this one.

**(The soul that must awaken - Two Steps From Hell)**

"You say you know you better. Then prove it!" Shouted Ino stepping into her clan stance. "Though I doubt a blind girl could be that dangerous."

Riyu raised an eyebrow. She was being underestimated. Wel,l she would teach the blond gossip how stupid an idea that is. In the school of pain.

"I will gladly prove it." She replied confidently, completely ignoring the jab at her lack of sight as she dropped into her low **Oniken** Stance.

"Your move princess." Taunted Riyu.

With a growl Ino launched herself forward straight at Riyu.

The demon huntress stood her ground waiting for that first attack. There.

Ino launched a straight punch with her right.

Riyu smirked.

Faster than any of the team 8 Genin could see she shifted to her left as her right hand shot out to catch Ino's upper arm. Then she turned, pulling the blond forward and bringing her left hand round to the other girls back.

To finish Riyu pulled down, pushing with her left hand and slamming the Yamanka into the ground. Face first.

Releasing the blond Riyu jumped back, putting some distance between herself and her currently downed opponent.

Ino painfully pushed herself to her feet.

"How?" She asked wiping the dust and blood from a few small scratches from her face. "You're blind."

Riyu cocked her head to one side. "True. But that doesn't mean I cannot 'see'. " Replied the brunette with a hiss.

Ino cursed and quickly threw a trio of kunai only to have them blocked as Riyu brought out her partisan.

"So what now?" Riyu asked in a condescending tone

Again Ino leapt forward to engage with Taijutsu. Riyu didn't even flinch and just dodged or firmly slapped away every attack. Waiting.

Then an opportunity as the blond over extended herself.

Flashing round behind her Riyu grabbed the girls long platinum blond hair and yanked down savagely, dragging Ino to the floor.

This time Riyu stood over the downed girl rather than backing off.

"As I told Sakura. Long hair is a weakness unless you know how to use it." She said offhandedly, tying something into her own long locks.

Ino growled again and kip-upped onto her feet reaching to return the favor.

However, the Onishi Girl pirouetted on the spot causing her hair to swing out, revealing what she had just tied into it. An ornamental jade ring. Ornamental and dangerous. As Ino found out, as the heavy and solid ornament collided with her jaw, sending her to the floor for the third time.

Riyu looked down at the dazed girl. "Well, I beat you at Taijutsu, I beat you with weapons. So what now? You going to surprise me with a Genjustu or perhaps some Ninjutsu?" She mockingly thought out loud.

Ino shook off her daze and glared at her.

"Or I could stop mucking around." Riyu said, placing her hand on the ground. "**Katon: Hakka!**"

Ino could only watch as a layer of flame seemed to flow from Riyu's hand and form a ring around her. Prone form.

Standing up Riyu made a dog hand seal. **"Moyasu ijō!**" The layer of flame suddenly rose up to be a roaring ring wall around the girl.

Then a moment later, "**Zenshō!**" extinguishing the flames to reveal a shaken, and slightly dehydrated, but otherwise unharmed Ino.

"Have I made my point or do I have to kick someone else's ass?" Asked the brunette, generating a small fireball in her left palm, as she looked over at the other two Genin of team 8.

Both boys hurriedly shook their heads in response.

"Good." Riyu growled out, extinguishing the flame before stepping forward and yanking Ino to her feet by her shoulder.

"Now everyone back into formation. I don't want any laziness, complaints," She looked at Shikamaru. "Noisy eating," This time a Choji. "People abandoning their position and unnecessary chatting." She finished on Ino who glared back at her.

Riyu then turned to Hamano who was taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"You good?" She asked.

Hamano nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

"Ok then." She turned to Kakashi and Asuma.

Kakashi nodded. "Lets move out." He ordered.

* * *

Later that night. At camp

Sakura sat on watch thinking about the events of the day. It had been relatively quiet following the original incident. Choji had dug out some soft candies instead of his potato chips. Though that was still somewhat annoying, it was an improvement. So he had been left alone. Shikamaru kept having to be motivated with threats in the form of a small flame or the part drawing of a sword but otherwise had been not been much of an issue. Ino though had been quiet, completely quiet. Riyu had clearly made an impression on the Yamanaka heir with their 'fight'.

As she sat there she couldn't help but wonder what Ino was now thinking. Though it had been clear that Ino needed showing what the world she was in was like.

While she mused the pinkette noticed Ino had gotten up and was walking over to her.

Not saying anything, she let the blond girl take a seat next to her.

After a few minutes of awkward silence she decided to speak.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

Ino shrugged slightly. "I think so. I just… I didn't know…"

"Riyu scared you didn't she." Cutting through what her friend/rival was getting at.

The blond nodded in admittance. "I had no idea she was so strong. It wasn't even a fight was it? She just kept knocking me to the floor and lectured me like… Like a…"

"Like a teacher." Sakura finished for her.

"Yeah."

"She beat Sasuke you know."

"What!"

Sakura grinned. "Yep she took him a bit more seriously than she did you. Ended quicker too."

"Guess I didn't have any chance at all." Said Ino with a sad smile.

The pinkette shook her head. "Not really."

Silence descended between the two girls again.

"So you gave up on Sasuke-kun then?" Ino finally .

Sakura leant back slightly arms behind her head. "Not so much gave up as woke up." She replied.

The blond looked at her confused. "Meaning?"

Sakura smiled. "I had some help." She nodded over to where Hamano, Naruto and Riyu were sleeping. "But I realized I was just following the crowd with Sasuke. Sure I had a crush on him but that was mostly because I convinced myself that I liked him."

Ino could only stare at her friend/rival. Sakura had sounded so mature when she said that.

"They helped me a lot not just with Sasuke. My family and my training as well, just helping me so I'm not a burden. I'm thankful for that."

Ino now looked incredulous. "They've done that much to help you?"

"Yeah. Hamano helps me with Taijutsu, flexibility and strength. Naruto helps with me Ninjutsu, while Riyu covers Genjutsu and things like clothes and hair."

"So that's where this came from." Said the blond with a smirk, indicating Sakura's new getup. "Though considering what I had to go through earlier I'm not sure I can believe that they are that nice and helpful."

"I'm not so sure. She may have got angry and beat you up but I think Riyu did it to help you." Ino looked disbelieving, but allowed her friend to continue.

"I mean, do you think you're going to forget what she did and told you."

The Yamanaka heir gingerly rubbed her bruised jaw and shook her head in reply.

Sakura shot her friend a look that said 'You see.'

"Yes." Said Ino quietly before changing the subject.

"So are we friends again now?" She asked. "I mean, despite of everything, I missed it."

"I'd like that." Replied Sakura softly with a smile.

Ino's eyes then narrowed mischievously. "So. Seeing as you're not into Sasuke-kun anymore, is there someone else you have an eye on?"

The rose haired girl reddened slightly at her friend's question and her eyes subconsciously darted over to where the rest of her team were sleeping, particularly a certain shock of sunny blond hair.

Fortunately Ino didn't notice.

"Piggy." Sakura said in a warning tone. However, when Ino resorted to puppy dog eyes she realized the blond wasn't going to drop it and gave in with a sigh.

"I'm not sure. Maybe though."

Snesing some possible gossip Ino seemed to light up. "Who is it? Do I know him? Probably not one of the guys in our year. None are good catches apart from Sasuke-kun. So from your team then."

Sakura's steadily reddening face told the blond she was getting closer.

"Now which one. Hamano or Naruto…" Ino trailed off as she noticed that Naruto had got up and was now walking over too them.

"Good to see you two getting on." He said once he was close enough. "Anyway it's my turn on watch so get some sleep when you're ready."

Sakura smiled and nodded. "Understood. Ino and I will just finish our one on one then call it a night."

The blond boy nodded in understanding. "I'll let you and your friend finish then Sakura-chan." He said before heading over to the other side of the clearing, not realizing that his choice of honorific had caused the pinkette to redden slightly. Which of course Ino noticed.

"So Naruto then." Said the blond girl with a knowing smirk.

Sakura turned the colour of her top. "Ino!" She hissed through her teeth so that Naruto didn't overhear. "I said I'm not sure yet!"

Ino's smirk only grew wider. "But it is Naruto." She countered.

The pinkette's sudden silence was more than answer enough.

"I must admit I'm kind of surprised." Continued Ino. "That you would go for someone you've only known for just over two weeks."

Sakura's face remained tomato red but she managed to reply.

"Technically I've known him for 8 years."

Ino blinked. That was about how long she and Sakura had known each other.

Sakura kept going. "Do you remember when we met, I told you about a boy who saved me from bullies but left a few days later."

The blond scratched her head. "Barely. How do you even remember something like that?"

Sakura just looked straight at her friend.

"Naruto was that boy."

No further words were needed after that and the pair were soon fast asleep in their sleeping bags.

* * *

The next day.

The rest of the journey had passed without incident and the group soon found themselves walking through the gates of the school. That said, there was still a somewhat hostile atmosphere between the teams, particularly between Riyu and Ino.

Once inside the group was greeted by a somewhat snooty middle age woman with long brown hair and glasses. "Greetings. I am Ishimaru Michiyo I am head mistress of the Hi no Kuni Preparatory Academy. Thank you for answering our request so quickly."

* * *

**Well that that for now. Please tell me what you thought in your reviews.**

**For those that are curious as to what I plan to update next. I have 3 stories I plan to keep my focus on. They are MSG SEED: Defender, A friend and Code Geass; The Truth (Which will probably undergo a name change)Any one of these could be the next one I update though A friend looks favorite at the moment but knowing me who knows.**

**Now for the jutsu list which has been modified yet again. Sorry. Though this time every technique that appears will get a full entry in every chapter.**

**Konoha library Archive:**

**Shunshin no Jutsu**

**•Translation:** Body flicker technique  
**•Type:** Ninjutsu, Supplementary, General Skill  
**•Range:** None  
**•Rank:** D-Rank  
**•Usage:** General  
**•Description:** The Body Flicker Technique is a high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination.

**Oniken**

**•Translation:** Demon fist  
**•Type:** Advanced Taijutsu Style  
**•Usage:** Onishi Clan  
**•Description:** The Onishi Clan Taijutsu style. Intended for use against opponents larger than the user it consists primarily of grabs, trips, throws and slams. The stances tend to be wide and low to grant the user the steady base required for this. Though not actually intended to be used against humans its unusual form can catch opponents off guard and with some improvisation can be used quite effectively.

**Katon: Hakka**

**•Translation:** Fire release: ignite  
**•Type:** Ninjutsu, Supplementary  
**•Range:** All  
**•Rank:** D-rank  
**•Usage:** General, Particularly the Onishi clan  
**•Description:** Uses fire manipulation to set a surface on fire. The difficulty and length of time the flames will burn independently depends on the surface it is used on. It is not widely used outside of Onishi clan due to the fact that it restricts the movement of both the user and their opponent.

**Moyasu ijō**

**•Translation:** Over burn  
**•Type:** Ninjutsu, Supplementary  
**•Range:** All  
**•Rank:** D-Rank  
**•Usage:** Onishi Riyu  
**•Description:** A technique that uses pure elemental manipulation of a extreme level to temporarily increase the the size of any existing fire within sight of the user. Using the this drastically reduced the life of the fire as it uses up the available fuel much more quickly.

**Zenshō**

**•Translation:** Burn down  
**•Type:** Ninjutsu, Supplementary  
**•Range:** All  
**•Rank:** D-Rank  
**•Usage:** Onishi Riyu  
**•Description:** Also a pure elemental manipulation technique. Extinguishes any fire in sight of the user.

**Please note that I'm still looking for people willing to do cover art/art of my stories (On profile)**

**See you next time. Ja Ne**


End file.
